Love At Dolphin Bay
by SailorStar9
Summary: A Sailor Moon and Prince Of Tennis fic. A Fuji and Ami pairing. Might include Yuuta in it. Don't know how to describe this.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: New fic, a Sailor Moon/Prince of Tennis crossover. Bet you guys haven't seen this one before. (Grins). A Fuji/Ami fic, deal with it. Anyway, the prologue starts off during episode 45 of Sailor Moon. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Prologue

* * *

Sailor Mercury's POV 

Usagi's face was incredulous. I lowered my hand, every bit as surprised as Usagi was at the sudden slap I had given her. I knew why she was surprised: I am Ami, the sweet, gentle girl who had probably never slapped anyone in her life.

Yet I had just slapped one of my best friends, the one I was duty-bound to protect. Her cheek was red where my hand made contact; I had put the full force of my anger and grief behind that slap.

As quickly and as suddenly as my anger had come, it faded. I fought my tears.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. My sorrow was as great as hers, but I still remembered what Mako-chan died for. "But you can't let Jupiter's death be in vain." I continued, deliberately using Makoto's senshi name, hoping that it would drive home my point. We- Makoto, Minako, Rei and myself- had lost our human identities as soon as we remembered who we were in the past: sailor soldiers born to protect our princess.

And to protect this world we live in.

My computer beeped, gaining my attention. I ran my eyes swiftly down the screen, my heart pounding as I read what it had to tell me.

"They're coming back." I thought quickly, making my decision. "You three go ahead. I will stop them here." My voice was filled with the confidence I did not feel. I controlled my fear as best as I can.

They were clearly shocked. Sailor Venus was the first to voice her protest. "But-"

But my mind was made up. I knew that I was useless to them. I was the most expendable in the group. I had nothing left to offer to them but my life.

"From this point on, your offensive powers are most important." My powers were defensive, and the weakest. "That means the three of you."

"Ami-chan, you aren't..."

I read the fear in Usagi's eyes and instinctively tried to reassure her. "I won't die, Usagi-chan. Don't worry about me." I smiled at her, but I could see that my attempt that putting her fears to rest was unsuccessful.

She was crying now, and my heart broke. I almost relented, but I clung to my determination with the tenacity of a drowning swimmer to a float. I could not give in just because the one person I love most in the world was crying.

"Go." Here my voice was almost harsh. If they did not go soon, it would be too late, and Sailor Jupiter's sacrifice was for nothing. I would not let that happen, I promised myself and her ghost silently. "Go." I repeated firmly.

Rei's eyes met mine. I pleaded with her to understand, and she did.

"Come on, Usagi." she chided, taking the crying girl by one arm. Venus, perhaps because she had had more time to think about our duties than the rest of us, also understood, but without needing to meet my eyes. She took Usagi's other arm.

I could see the panic in Usagi's eyes as she realized that Venus and Mars were not going to help her. She was so sad, I wished things could have turned out differently.

Venus and Mars led her off firmly. I just stood alone, not doing anything. I wanted to run after them, wanted to take Usagi in a hug and promised her that I would never leave her, but my feet remained rooted to the ground. I saw her turning her head around so that she could see me, right until the three of them disappeared into the cold, white landscape.

My computer beeped again. The youma had arrived, but I did not see them. What I saw instead was someone from my past: a someone who gave me the blue sapphire dolphin I wore around my neck. An image of Fuji Syuusuke, his handsome face beaming at me, inviting me to run to him and hug him.

"Syuusuke-kun...?" And then I realized that this was a cruel trick they were playing on me. He was an illusion, trying to lure me into a trap. I smiled scornfully. Do they really think that they could fool me with his image? It had been a long while since I last saw him, five years in fact.

I twisted my earring and my visor flashed into existence across my eyes. Scanning the illusion, I was startled as the ground before me erupted violently, spilling forth a stream of lava. I reacted instinctively.

"Shabon Spray!"

I had stopped the lava, but one of the youma formed a large ball of lava and flew towards me. If that ball of lava hit me, I would surely die.

"Shabon Spray!"

This time, I used my attack in a way I had never done before. I used it to encase myself within a sphere formed with my magic to protect me from the heat of the lava. A bright flash of hellish orange and red and I was trapped _inside_ the ball, and before I could react, my arms were seized roughly by two of the youma.

I screamed as they attacked me. The pain was so bad, worse than any pain I had ever felt before. I could feel myself weakening rapidly. I knew I would die soon.

_I have failed._

I was fighting unconsciousness. My vision was edged with blackness, a darkness that was spreading. And the youma would use their illusions to kill my friends.

_No. I will not let that happen. I will not go easily, I won't die for nothing. _

The youma who caused the illusion floated before me, its face contorted in a triumphant, gloating smile. Anger as deep and strong as it had never been before in my life filled me, but at the same time I was filled with frustration. What could I do? I was helpless, my arms held tightly by the youma. I could not even cast another Shabon Spray.

Information still scrolled across my visor and I saw that the source of energy for the illusions came directly from a stone that was embedded in the youma's forehead.

With all the strength I could muster, I raised the hand that was holding my computer. "This is the last time I use this." I whispered, a fleeting sense of affection for it passing over me. With a brief feeling of regret, I smashed the computer against the stone on the youma's forehead. It shattered.

So did my world. A deep, intense pain tore across my body before I felt myself falling, light as a feather. A tear tinkled down my eye, dripping onto the dolphin pendent I wore around my neck. The said pendent glowed a gently watery blue before dying down.

_Goodbye, Syuusuke._

I could not keep my eyes open any longer and they slipped close.

End of Sailor Mercury's POV

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji Syuusuke, a second-year in Seishun Gakuen, gasped and awoke from his sleep.

A flash of dread crossed his heart as he quickly stumbled out of bed and opened his window.

A cold breeze blew into his room and knocked a hour-glass from his study table. A black cat's meow was heard outside.

Syuusuke shivered unconditionally. He had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well forgive me for not writing a summary for this one. I don't know how to describe it. Read and review. 


	2. Legend of The Dolphin Bay

SailorStar9: I see my prologue caught your attention. Anyway, this is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 1: Legend of The Dolphin Bay

* * *

"Hey, hey, have you girls heard of the legend of the Dolphin Bay?" Minako asked somewhat enthusiastically.

Right now, the girls had recovered their memories and were fighting the Black Moon.

"The legend of..." Makoto blinked.

"The Dolphin Bay?" Rei echoed.

Minako nodded ardently.

Ami let out a small smile as she recalled the familiar fable.

* * *

A long, long time ago, the son of a God in the Heavens violated a spiritual law within the Heavenly World by falling in love with a maiden in the Human World. Not being able to stay in the Spiritual World or the Human World, the two of them traveled all around, but still could not find a place where they could stay. There was only the fairy queen that lived within the deepest part of the forest that sympathized with their plight and gave this pair of lovers a spiritual copper charm. This spiritual copper charm protected them when they traveled across the ocean. However, the God of Envy discovered the secret behind the copper charm, took it away and threw it into the ocean. For this reason, the pair of lovers that lost the protection of the copper charm was dashed loose by the big waves. Even if that was the case, they both still continued searching for one another until the last minute.

When dawn arrived, seeing that the two of them would soon be changed into foam, this love was very touching to the kind-hearted dolphin, and at the moment of daybreak, the dolphin jumped out of the ocean carrying the copper charm in its mouth, allowing this pair of lovers to once again possess the blessing from the fairy queen so that they could be together again. They rejoiced in happiness and live together forever thereafter. At the moment when the first rays of the morning sun shone on the white beach, the entire beach instantly turned into joyous pink and the dolphin became the eudaemon of love.

The legend said that if you pray to the Dolphin Bay from your heart the expected love will come true. And at the Dolphin Bay the first person you declared love to is your destiny lover. The bronze rings could protect the couple in love until forever.

* * *

_Do you still remember the legend, Syuusuke?_ Ami wondered, fingering the dolphin pendent on her neck.

"I see someone has heard of that one." Minako looked mischievously at the Mercury Senshi.

Ami blushed furiously.

"And looks like someone has the crystal dolphin from the Dolphin Bay Post." Minako teased.

Ami's blush deepened.

"Dolphin Bay Post?" Rei blinked.

"A post located near the Dolphin Bay. It's a dolphin bay stop, and like any other PUV stops, it stops the vehicle coming." Minako explained. "It also sells the crystal dolphin, the dolphin globe and very rarely, purple shells."

"It is also that if you found the pair of this purple shell, that was the one destined for you to love and you'll never be apart." the Venus Senshi added, her eyes twinkling.

"Wow..." Usagi beamed happily. "I want one of those."

"But, I'm not sure if the post is still there. It's been five years." Ami replied.

"Well, we won't know if we don't check it out." Minako suggested. "Besides, it's summer, the perfect reason to go to the beach."

Ami sighed in defeat.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yes folks, I took the legend from Love at the Dolphin Bay. Deal with it. 


	3. Reunion

SailorStar9: Argh, I've killed so many brain cells getting this chapter out, now my brain's officially fried. Anyway, this is Chapter 2 where Fuji _finally_ shows up. I thank Illusion for her pairing contribution. Not sure if I'll use them though. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter Summary: Fuji shows up. A jealous Makoto and Minako. And Mercury Kaman is revealed. (Raises eyebrow) What? I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a Mercury Kaman in this.

* * *

On Sunday, the girls met up as discussed and headed off to the beach. 

"I just hope the Ayakashi Sisters don't show up today." Minako remarked.

"Don't jinx it, Mina." Rei warned.

The others nodded in agreement.

The blond Senshi of Venus pouted.

"Well, looks like the Dolphin Bay Post is still here." Ami noted, when the straw hut came into view.

"And they even added a chapel." she remarked, her eyes trailing over the sandy landscape.

"Hey, what about Chibi-Usa?" Makoto asked, turning to Usagi.

"Mom offered to babysit." Usagi replied. "We can enjoy ourselves without that spore."

"That wasn't nice, Usagi." Ami chided.

"Yes Mother." Usagi joked sarcastically.

* * *

"Since Cooan has failed repeatedly, I've decided that Beruche will be in charge of the mission." Rubeus noted to a figure in the monitor. "Sooner or later, we'll catch the Rabbit." 

"It'd better be soon, we have no time to lose." The figure warned.

Rubeus nodded, "Don't worry, the Ayakashi are our best soldiers."

* * *

"Hey, where's Ami?" Minako asked, noticing the blue-haired genius was missing. 

"She said she wanted to check out the chapel." Usagi replied.

"Maybe she got tired of odango atama's wailing and went off to get some peace." Rei teased.

"Wah, you're so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi cried.

The other two sighed in resignation as Usagi and Rei began their infamous tongue war... again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ami was on her way up the chapel stairway when she unexpectedly sneezed. 

_Either I'm catching a cold or the girls are talking about me._ She wondered. _Must be the latter._

Upon reaching the chapel doors, she pushed the massive doors open and entered.

Strolling somewhat causally towards the middle of the chapel, she shut her eyes, allowing the tranquility of the holy place fill her inner senses. The blue crystal dolphin shimmered under the light that passed through the colored glass windows. Taking in a deep breath, eyes still closed, she twirled around on the spot.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her from the back, forcing Ami to stop.

"I see you still have a one-tracked mind, Sprite." a teasing voice purred into her ear.

Ami gasped and turned her head; only to see Fuji Syuusuke's ever smiling face right smack in her face.

She squeaked and tried to break free. The operative word being 'tried' since Fuji tightened his hold on her waist.

"Am I really that frightening?" Fuji joked.

"You appeared out of nowhere and you're asking _me_ that?" Ami rebuked mildly.

"Touché." Fuji grinned.

A moment of silence passed by before the two reunited friends laughed.

* * *

"Looks like we'd better find Ami." Minako suggested, once the four girls got what they came for. Actually, it was Minako and Makoto who brought identical dolphin bracelets from the Dolphin Bay Post. Usagi was complaining that she could not find the purple shells she wanted.

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Fuji asked once the pair descended to the beach. 

"Mina-chan mentioned the Dolphin Bay Post the other day and I got dragged along by my girlfriends." Ami replied.

"Remind me to thank Aino-san." Fuji noted.

"Why?" Ami inquired.

"Because if you didn't get dragged along, I won't be able to do this." Fuji grinned.

Before Ami could ask what he meant, Fuji had grabbed her around the waist. Pinning her against a convenient tree trunk, he leaned closer and smirked at her sharp intake of breath. His lips then rested against hers in a feathery kiss. Not sensing any resistance from her, Fuji deepened the kiss.

Ami moaned deep in her throat, not really believing what was happening. Her heartbeat quickening, she acted on her instincts, pushing her body against his, allowing the tennis genius to deepen the kiss.

"Syuusuke..." she breathed on, her cheeks still flushed from the intimate contact the second-year initiated.

"Am...i..." Rei's voice trailed off when she saw the pair in the compromising position, forcing the two to break apart.

"Did I interrupt something?" the fiery Senshi of Mars grinned knowingly.

"Rei..." Ami shook her head, unamused.

"Girls, I found her!" Rei called out.

"Where? Where?" Usagi came running into the scene.

"Whoa!" she blinked, seeing what Rei just witnessed.

"Nice catch Ames." she winked.

Ami's blush deepened. Rei and Usagi giggled while Fuji let out an amused chuckle.

"You are not helping." Ami muttered.

"Seeing you embarrassed, that's _was_ my idea." Fuji grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ami sighed, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup." Fuji's grin widened.

Ami sighed again.

* * *

"You know, he looks just like my ex-boyfriend..." Mako said dreamily, her eyes never leaving Fuji's back. Right now, the group was walking back to the bus-stop, the four girls trailing behind Ami and Fuji. 

"There she goes again." Usagi sighed.

"Back off Mako, he's mine! I saw him first." Minako argued.

"Back off you two." Rei scolded.

"What? You think you have a chance with him?" Minako challenged.

"That's not it." Rei frowned. "Can't you see that Fuji-san has eyes only on Ami? I'm surprised at you Minako."

"He has eyes only on her _now._ I'll make him change his mind soon." Minako replied determinedly.

"Besides," she flipped her hair, "No man can resist anyone as beautiful as me. He'll know I'm a much better pick than her."

Rei sighed, "I just hope you know what you're doing Minako."

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Fuji asked warily, casting a nervous glance back at Minako and Makoto on the bus. 

"If you mean drooling over cute guys, yes." Ami sighed.

Fuji shivered unconsciously, turning his head away from the prowling eyes of the two boy-obsessed girls.

"How on earth did you manage to make friends with them?" Fuji inquired.

"Long messy story." Ami replied.

Fuji nodded, sensing the end of the conversation.

* * *

Upon arriving at the bus-stop, the group alighted and the girls parted ways. 

"So Fuji-san, may I walk you to the train station?" Minako asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Er..." Fuji blinked. "Thanks but no thanks. Sprite has already offered to do that."

That said, he grabbed Ami by the wrist. Not giving her any chance to protest, he pulled her away.

Minako pouted.

* * *

"A little anxious to get away, aren't you?" Ami teased, once they were out of earshot. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Fuji joked.

"As you said once before, yup." Ami laughed.

Fuji shook his head amusedly.

* * *

"Sprite." Fuji began once they reached the train station. 

"Hm?" Ami looked at him.

"Here." The tennis genius handed her two gift wrapped presents.

"Making up for the two Valentines I lost." he explained, a faint blush gracing his cheeks.

"Syuusuke..." Ami whispered in awe. "Thank you."

Fuji returned a smile and gave her a quick kiss before boarding his train.

* * *

Ami's communicator beeped while she was on the way home. 

Usagi's face popped out of the communication mirror.

"Girls, Beruche's in the park and she's attacking Chibi-Usa." she informed.

"Be right there." Ami noted. "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

She held up her hand as a stream of blue stars swirled around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them light blue. Her Star Power Stick appeared, spinning, and as she took hold of it the Mercury symbol inside the star began to spin. She then swept the Stick over her head and around her body while a stream of blue water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, and a rush of bubbles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury finished in her final pose.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Usagi had returned home and Ikuko had asked her to take Chibi-Usa to the park. 

Right now, Usagi was sitting on a bench in the park. She was looking up a tree, where Chibi-Usa was hanging, "Stop that or you'll hurt yourself."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing." Chibi-Usa noted and propelled herself up with her arms, making a semi-circle around the tree. When she finished her stunt, she was sitting over the branch, laughing.

Usagi sweatdropped, "I wonder if she lives in the jungle." She noticed something and turned to see the woman that was walking towards them.

"Weird." The woman was wearing a quite revealing sky blue suit and her hair was a bluish-white tone, as were her eyes.

Chibi-Usa almost fell down from the tree in surprise as she saw the woman, "Beruche!"

"You know her?" Usagi asked.

"It's one of them." Chibi-Usa commented.

Usagi glared at the woman, "Stop it right there!"

Beruche smirked, "A human trying to stop me? You're either very brave or very stupid."

Usagi said nothing, but tried to leap-kick Beruche, who just sidestepped her then started walking towards the tree again.

"Leave her alone!" Usagi snapped and charged at Beruche from behind. This time, Beruche sent an energy blast at Usagi, making her roll on the ground.

"Next time, I'll use a real attack." Beruche warned with a glare. She then turned and looked up the tree "Well, I came here looking for a rabbit, but instead I found a monkey."

"Who are you calling monkey, witch?" Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Little girls shouldn't talk to adults like that." Beruche noted with a frown.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" The attack hissed just by Beruche's head. As she turned around, she saw Sailor Mercury standing in a battle-ready pose.

"I see... The Senshi came to the rescue. How noble..." Beruche said with a smirk. "I know you, Sailor Mercury. You have no attack power at all."

Sailor Mercury glared at her, "Double Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Beruche literally slapped the attack away. "Let me show you how it's done... Dark Water!" A beam of cold, darkened water shot from Beruche's hands and blasted Sailor Mercury into a tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji had arrived at his station when he felt a sudden jolt in his heart. 

"Not again..." he muttered, clutching his chest and walked into a darkened alley.

"What is going on..." He muttered, then the pain on his chest vanished. Though he was not Fuji Syuusuke anymore. Mercury Kaman produced a blue lily and dashed towards the place of the battle. He knew Sailor Mercury needed help, and his mission was to protect her.

Unlike Tuxedo Kaman who wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, white tie, and mask, along with a long cape and top hat, Mercury Kaman's suit was different. He wore a blue form-fitting suit with black boots and belt.

As Mercury Kaman dashed into battle, he did not notice a green haired woman looking at him from around a corner.

_First Chiba Mamoru and now Fuji Syuusuke. Everything's going as planned. I just hope they can beat this enemy and the ones to come_. She rose her hand, and a strange key-shaped staff appeared on it. A moment later, she was gone.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup folks, this chapter is up and no Mercury Kaman is not a pushover like Tuxedo Kaman. The guy actually has attacks. As you have seen Sailor Pluto makes an early appearance. Read and review. 


	4. The Inner Planet Kamans

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes up. This is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 3: The Inner Planet Kamans

* * *

"Fire Soul Bird!" Sailor Mars' attack came into the scene.

"Well, well, looks like everyone's here." Beruche mocked.

"My planet of love, Venus! Give me your power! Rolling Heart Vibration!" Sailor Venus formed a heart made of energy in her hands and then sent it toward Beruche in a rolling corkscrew motion.

Usagi watched the scene while she checked on Sailor Mercury. Chibi-Usa was at their side, with a worried expression on her face. "They can't win."

"Huh? But Sailor Venus just blasted her." Usagi commented.

Beruche dodged the attack.

"Dark Water!"

Everyone else was blasted away.

Sailor Mercury stood up and glared at Beruche as the three Senshi were sent flying away. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

Beruche turned to her with a grin, "What, do you plan to hit me again with that thing you call an attack?"

"Icycle Ray!" came an unexpected attack from the trees, a swarm of icycles shot towards the Ayakashi Sister.

_That attack... could it be..._ Chibi-Usa wondered.

Beruche was caught off guard and was knocked to the ground.

"Shine Snow Illusion!" Sailor Mercury created a powerful and freezing storm which she blasted at Beruche who was standing up, sending her splashing on a nearby pond.

Beruche stood up, soaked and covered by snow, and glared at Sailor Mercury, "You'll regret that."

"You'll regret it more if you don't leave."

Beruche turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw the whole Senshi team, minus Sailor Moon, standing there ready to battle. She frowned then sighed, "Okay, I'll let you go this time, Sailor Mercury. But we'll meet again."

"So, who's our mystery helper?" Sailor Jupiter asked, looking at the empty branch that Mercury Kaman stood on previously.

"Don't know." Sailor Venus shrugged. "But he or she used ice magic, just like Mercury."

The girls turned to the Senshi of Ice.

Sailor Mercury gave them a 'what-are-you-looking-at-me-for?' look.

"I don't know who that is." she protested.

The girls gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Come on Mercury, we won't tell anyone." Sailor Mars prodded her to spill.

"Guys, I _really_ don't know." Sailor Mercury insisted.

"Guys, give her a break already." Usagi shook her head, coming to Ami's rescue.

"Thank, Usa." Ami sighed in relief, de-transforming.

"No thanks airhead." Rei retorted. And another tongue war started... again.

Everyone else sighed.

* * *

Cooan walked into the room with the monitors and saw Rubeus waiting with his arms crossed. Beruche was standing in front of Rubeus, still covered in snow.

"I thought you didn't want us to fail anymore." Cooan noted.

Rubeus smirked, "I've found what our problem is. Neither Beruche nor you were able to beat the Senshi. And if I sent the other two Ayakashi on their own, they would also fail. So I've decided that you and Beruche work as a team."

"WHAT?" Both Cooan and Beruche exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. Work as a team and maybe you'll have a chance to get the Rabbit." Rubeus said.

Cooan and Beruche looked at each other then sighed.

"Okay, we'll work as a team, then." Beruche said.

"Good. The rabbit's days are numbered." Rubeus commented and grinned evilly.

* * *

"You never change, do you Usa-chan?" Ami sighed as Usagi entered the classroom the next day, running as usual.

"Very funny." Usagi muttered. "We have a math exam today, remember?"

"And you studied for it?" Makoto blinked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I was up studying until 2 AM." Usagi explained.

Makoto put a hand on Usagi's forehead, "You've got no fever... But still... You studying?"

"Thanks for the support." Usagi muttered with a frown.

"Hey, you know we're kidding." Makoto grinned.

"Yeah right..." Usagi muttered sarcastically.

The three girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that day, the girls were assembled at Rei's Temple for a Senshi meeting.

"Another Senshi who uses ice powers?" Luna frowned when the girls related what had happened the previous day.

The girls nodded.

"As far as my memories are concerned, there aren't any _male_ Senshi in the SilverMillennium." Luna reported. "Are you girls sure it was a guy?"

"The voice was masculine alright." Minako replied.

"Or maybe not..." Artemis corrected. "My memories are much clearer than Luna's and I significantly remember that each Inner Planet Senshi had a male counterpart, like Usagi's Tuxedo Kaman of sorts, but without the tuxedo."

"So, are you saying that the one who helped us yesterday was Ami's 'Tuxedo Kaman'?" Makoto blinked.

Artemis nodded.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside.

"What was that?" Usagi asked.

"It's not hard to guess." Minako noted.

"They dare coming into a sacred place like this?" Rei said with a scowl. "I'll kick them out of this planet."

Usagi nodded at the Senshi. "Let's do it! Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!" the girls chorused in unison.

* * *

"I won't say this twice. Get out of my way." Cooan snapped.

"You can't come in here, miss." Yuichiro said as he stood wielding a broom like if it was a sword. "This is a sacred place."

The five Senshi dashed out of the house and gasped.

"That fool's going to get himself hurt." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Get out of my way, human." Beruche said with a frown.

Yuichiro didn't reply with words, but with actions. He charged at the two women and swung his broom at them as he hissed by. When he was done, the two women were massaging their arms. "Had enough?"

"That did hurt."" Cooan noted.

"This human must be pretty strong." Beruche noted. "Dark Water!"

The water beam sent Yuichiro crashing into a tree. "But he's not water-proof." She added with a chuckle.

"You're dead, witches." Sailor Mars growled as she walked towards them.

"What happened with the 'Stop it right there'?" Cooan asked.

"I kick butts first and talk later." Sailor Mars muttered. "Fire Soul!"

Beruche deflected the attack with her water beam. "That was pathetic."

"Then try this!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

Using the gem in her tiara, she reflected moonlight on Beruche, but she dodged it.

Sailor Mars walked towards Beruche, "Help Sailor Moon girls. This icegirl is mine."

The girls nodded.

"Okay, but be careful." Sailor Venus warned.

"I will." Sailor Mars said, then turned to Beruche. "Play with fire and you shall burn."

Beruche shrugged, "Just try and hit me, firegirl."

"You asked for it. Fire Soul!"

Beruche leapt over the attack and kicked Sailor Mars' head, making her fall to the ground. She then laughed evilly, "I'm too fast for you, kid."

"Leave her alone!" Yuichiro shouted as he slammed his broom on Beruche's side, making her fall sideways.

"Stupid human..." Beruche muttered.

"Dark Water!" She summoned her attack from her sitting position, and it sent Yuichiro flying up. He landed hard on his back and grunted.

"Yuu!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"I won't... I won't let you hurt him." She muttered. She closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them again and glared at Beruche. "I'll burn you to a crisp. Mars..."

She started running towards Beruche, and her suit glowed white for a moment.

"Flaming Kick!" As she leapt at Beruche, fire appeared on her feet. The combined kick and fire blast sent Beruche rolling back on the ground several meters.

Beruche slammed hard on a tree and moaned, "That kid hits hard..."

"I'm no kid, witch." Sailor Mars snapped.

"Leave. Her. Alone!" Yuichiro hissed, standing up, the symbol of Mars appearing on his forehead.

Beruche, Cooan and the Senshi had to cover their eyes as a wall of flames surrounded him. When the flames vanished, he was wearing a suit like Mercury Kaman's, only this was all red, except for the shoulder pads, the boots, and the black symbol of Mars on his chest.

"Mars..." Mars Kaman held both hands forwards, palms opened, and small fire balls appeared in front of them. "Fire Spikes!" The balls turned into small bolts and shot forward towards the two Sisters.

Cooan barely missed the attack and pouted, "They're too strong!"

Beruche stood up massaging her head and nodded, "Yeah... We can catch that rabbit later, let's get out of here!"

The girls went wide-eyed as the strength of the attack Mars Kaman displayed.

"Yuichiro is Mars Kaman, should have figured." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"Yuichiro?" Sailor Mars blinked.

"Kinda of." Mars Kaman replied, de-transforming back to Yuichiro.

"But... how?" Sailor Venus asked.

Yuichiro shrugged, "When I saw Rei-san being attacked, something just snapped. I felt a power inside me and I reached for it."

"Please..." Sailor Mars blushed and lowered her head "Just call me Rei, ok?"

Yuichiro nodded, "Okay, Rei. You can call me Yuu, then. All my friends do."

"And you girls can de-transform too. I know who you are." he added.

The five Senshi sighed and de-transformed.

"Love is in the air." Minako droned.

"But I forgot the insecticide." Makoto added.

"Can it girls." Ami muttered.

"Looks like we have Inner Planet Kaman Number Two." Luna noted as she and Artemis leapt down from a branch.

"It's been a while you two." Yuichiro smiled at the two cats.

The two Moon cats took a double take.

"You remembered?" Artemis squeaked.

"Not everything." Yuichiro confessed as the group walked back to the Temple.

When the group sat in the Prayer Room, Yuichiro continued counting off with his fingers, "The Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, you girls being there and with your respective Planet Kamans and me being Rei's Mars Kaman, her protector and lover."

At the last statement, Rei blushed.

"So what you're implying is that not only did Usa-chan have Prince Endymion, we girls too have lovers?" Minako shrieked.

Yuichiro nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, I made Yuichiro a Senshi. Deal with it! 


	5. Blue Soul

SailorStar9: Woot! I finally got my butt down and typed this chapter. This is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 4: Blue Soul

Chapter Summary: This is the dream/memory chapter you guys have been waiting for.

* * *

After Yuichiro was awakened, Minako had kept on droning on how she wanted Fuji to be _her_ Venus Kaman. 

Yuichiro raised a curious eyebrow at Rei who shrugged and told him of the blond's latest obsession.

* * *

At the Space and Time Door, Sailor Pluto looked upon the girls and shook her head fondly. 

It was true that Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity were soulmates during the Silver Millennium, but the girls were not bound to the Generals as they believed; and all this because of the Soulmate Binder.

The Soulmate Binder was a magic crystal, something like the Ginzuishou. It has the power to bind two souls together. If the Binder is activated in the presence of two soulmates, weather they are aware of their soul-bond or not, it will bind their two souls together. If only one half of a soul-bond is present, the Soulmate Binder will bind that half of the couple to the soul the activator intends.

In order to strengthen the ties between the Moon and Earth, Queen Selenity had selfishly used the Soulmate Binder to tie the souls of the Inner Planet Senshi and Prince Endymion's Generals together, forcing the girls to forget about their respective true lovers.

The four Planet Kamans were stunned shocked when the Queen announced the marriage between the Senshi and the Generals and _their_ princesses did nothing to stop her. That night, the Planet Kamans performed seppuku.

Raising her Time Staff, the Senshi of Time smiled. It was time to bring the two soulmates of Mercury together. It was up to them to break the spell of the Soulmate Binder.

* * *

After the Senshi meeting, the girls had split up and headed home. 

Safe in her room, Ami slumped onto her bed, mentally exhausted.

_Why do I feel that Zoisite wasn't my intended? _She wondered.

Just then, the sapphire dolphin pendant she wore shone a bright azure and spun around its hinge.

"Show me the truth! Show me the past as it truly was." the necklace seemed to echo.

Startled, Ami bolted up and stared at the pendent. A cold chill ran down her spine when she heard those words. It was not frightening, but more welcoming. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them once again, she found swirls of ice and cold air floating in front of her. She realized an image had started to shimmer in its center. It took her a while to realize that it was Fuji. He still had his light brown hair, his bangs nearly covering his forehead. But his eyes were opened for once, reflecting something akin to tenderness in them and he was decked in his Mercury Kaman uniform. She began to flush lightly as she continued to stare at the puzzling image. The image flickered out of existence, but something blue winked on his forehead before the picture on ice was no more.

_The... the mark of Mercury!_ Ami thought with astonishment. _How?_

Her thoughts stopped abruptly when the swirling ice began to surround her. She gasped in sudden pain as she felt the temperature drop at least a hundred degrees. The cold air pierced her skin, and she winced. She tried rubbing her hands against her arms, but it only served to worsen the problem for her. She attempted to scream, to say anything, but she could not find her voice. Her face became panicked and in this condition, she could not think straight.

_It hurts..._ she whimpered in her mind. _Why is this occurring?_

Though Ami felt the pain, she faintly took note that her body was in no harm at all. It looked as if nothing was touching it at all. It continued to swirl around her as a flash of blue made itself known directly in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw the light dissolve to become a heart-shaped crystal. She began to hear someone instructing her to take it. It became like a beacon of light in the darkness.

_Take it!_ whispered the crystal. _Accept your namesake once again, princess! Let the power of the planet of Wisdom flow through you!_

Without a second thought, Ami grabbed the jewel in front of her. To her immediate but relieved surprise, the pain ceased to irritate her. Suddenly, she found herself looking ahead at nothing as events from a long gone past flew through her mind. They never stopped long enough for her to recognize any of the people, except she could tell they usually held her and her fellow Senshi. The orb crystal enveloped her in its warm blue light. As it blinked with a burst of power, the Senshi of Mercury disappeared as the cherry blossoms swayed in the wind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji felt the familiar jolt in his chest and stumbled towards the male bathroom. Finding an empty cubicle, he slammed the door shut before the almost unbearable pain overtook him. He grunted, trying to fight the urge to scream, as he fell to his knees. He felt as if a thousand ice particles were piercing him on every part of his body. A faint cerulean glow began to surround him starting from his feet. A necklace with a circular pendant materialized in front of him as the glow covered his entire body. It had icicle designs and there were two letters in silver against the blue: O&A. A vision of a blue haired woman appeared, but too soon did she disappear from his mind. 

Fuji felt the presence of something above him, but he was still startled when he heard a soft voice speaking to him.

_Look inside you, guardian._ it mentally screamed in his mind. _Know the element of ice and join your half!_

Without even looking, Fuji reached up faster than the human eye could see and grabbed the amulet. He noticed the change immediately. The pain ceased and he felt a calm wave wash over him. Then with a single glow of dark blue beams, he vanished.

* * *

_Aishiteru, Sprite..._

Ami opened her weary eyes, her face confused. Her mind had uncovered so many memories, all different but connected with one another. One memory still made her blush like mad. The day she had found true love, just like Minako had always talked about. She had finally known who she was to stand by for the rest of her life while she watched over her princess.

She saw nothing but blue before her vision allowed her to see clearly again. The sudden misty area made her blink several times. When her senses came back, she noticed that her right hand felt strangely light. She looked down slowly with dread. Her guess was confirmed when she clenched and unclenched her fist over air. Before she could panic, something silver glinted on her right index finger. She stared closely and found the designs to be fairly elegant. The band was shaped as a row of icicles, some a bit bigger than most. The largest shaped icicle was in the very center. It had a small sapphire in the shape of the Mercury symbol. On the tip of the center icicle and the ones on either side of it, were three tiny sapphires respectively. On impulse, she took the ring off, and instinctively knew that there was an inscription on the inside. It read, 'Amity&Orion.'

Ami let a small smile grace her face as her looks became wishful. She put the ring back on absently, as if it belonged there forever.

"Syuusuke..." she mumbled to herself, eyes glazing over.

* * *

Fuji bit back a groan as he sat up on the cold floor. Once he gained some grip on reality, he stood up hurriedly. His calculating eyes searched the area swiftly. Unconsciously, he searched for a sign of blue. Any kind of blue. He ached for the touch that could make him feel like he had felt heaven. The touch that could make him bend any which way. 

He felt the very light pressure against his chest and smiled inwardly before he even saw what it was. He held it loosely in his right hand as he gazed down at it. The ice engravings entranced him as he glanced at the O&A. He could have sworn he saw a snow leopard appear, but it disappeared just as quickly. The visions of his blue haired love had flashed right before his eyes. That made him practically desperate.

_Where are you?_ he thought pleadingly, his eyes shining in worry.

"Sprite..." he called out, his ears alert for any answer.

* * *

Ami's head perked up as she heard a familiar voice say her name within the mist. 

"Syuusuke?" she asked into the fog. "Is that you?"

"Sprite?" a hesitant voice replied.

"Syuusuke!" She shouted in near hysteria. She whirled around and was almost knocked out when she hit something hard. Fuji caught before she fell.

"Sorry, Sprite." Fuji sighed as he wrapped his arms around her fragile form.

"Finally..." He bent down to breath in the scent of her hair.

"Syuusuke..." Ami suddenly sobbed. She stepped away from him in sudden shame, not wanting to look into his thoughtful eyes.

"Sprite? What is it?" Fuji asked, reaching for her. His impassive eyes began to flash with panic. The mere thought of losing her again was going to drive him to the edge.

"I betrayed you." she sniffed. "I thought... I thought Zoicite was who I belonged with." The tears trailed down her cheeks as she waited for his rejection.

Understanding suddenly dawned on Fuji's face. He pulled Ami as close as he could, whispering into her ear.

"Don't say that, Sprite. You haven't betrayed me. We just didn't remember. None of us could remember. If you want to blame someone, blame the Queen." he murmured. "I love you."

Ami melted into his embrace. "I love you, too." she whispered. "I'll never forget. Never again." She buried her head into the fabric of his club blazer.

"We always knew we had each other." he replied, his voice low and soothing. "Our souls knew that we had to find each other. We're made for each other, Sprite." He tightened his hold on her instinctively.

Ami brushed her hand through his surprisingly soft hair. "I know." she mumbled, eyes half-closing. "I know." She stood on her tiptoes, catching Fuji's lips in a kiss.

It surprised the tennis genius immensely, having known his beloved never really to take the initiative. However, he did not object and instead responded with the same fervor. They never noticed the blue glow that had started to spread from their feet. Too lost in each other and their embrace. The glow began to leave them to gather at the top of their heads, materializing into a small object. It begin to spin at a steadfast rate, until it went faster and faster. The couple parted when they felt a wind pick up, and opened their eyes. They were met with quite a sight. They found themselves in the center of a blue and black tornado.

"Now this is a little strange." Fuji commented quietly, slipping back into his contemplative self. He was reassured by the presence of his long lost love.

"You call this a _little_ strange?" Ami joked incredulously, raising an eyebrow. She pulled back slightly, but only a few inches away, which was still very close.

"Yes." he replied. His bangs were being tossed a little by the wind.

Despite the situation, Ami could not help but roll her eyes, an action she did rarely.

"Syuusuke..." she trailed off, eyeing him

"What?" he asked, letting a small smirk creep onto his face. He knew for a fact that he was frustrating her.

The couple's conversation was cut short when the object stopped, along with the tornado. When it fell, they stepped even further away from each other, but their hands were still locked, palms facing up. It landed right onto their awaiting hands. It was dark blue, almost black and oddly shaped with icicle designs, looking like it was actually hanging off the blue object. It was surrounded in an midnight blue bubble, which disappeared in lovely shower of glitter.

Ami mumbled to herself as she realized what it was.

"A key... the key..." She shook her head, confusing thoughts beginning to invade.

_The keys that will unlock everything..._

Fuji looked from her to the key, his puzzlement obviously clear. "What is it, Sprite?" he asked, tilting her chin up with his hand.

"It's one of the keys." she murmured, loud enough for him to hear. "It is supposed to unlock the past."

"Sorry, but I'm not following you." Fuji replied, looking closely at the object shaped like a key.

"Rei-chan had a vision from the Sacred Fire. She didn't understand it until Yuichiro was awakened." Ami informed absently, her face thoughtful. "She told me, seeing that I was the only one beside her to have her Planet Kaman awakened, that the Fire said it would reveal our past lives '_as if we lived it here.'_ But I already remember you, and I saw the past, didn't I?"

"Probably not everything, Sprite." Fuji pointed out, his eyes twinkling.

"You're most likely right, Syuusuke." she replied, smiling up at him. "That makes sense to me."

A new voice suddenly invaded their peace.

"Release..." it whispered eerily.

Fuji's eyes became indifferent once again as he stared into the misty area.

"Who are you?" he demanded in quiet tones.

" Learn, watch... and find..." it continued, as if it had never been interrupted. It paused for a moment, but soon began again. "Open the gate, your highnesses." With that single statement, the presence felt and heard was gone.

"So confusing." Ami groaned as she went through the words again and again.

_But what if...?_ She suddenly had a suspicion and wanted to test it out. She locked eyes with her beloved once again.

"Yes, Sprite?" Fuji inquired, knowing all too well the look on her face.

"Please, follow what I say." she requested softly, almost shyly. "Just replace some parts." She waited for his answer patiently as she closed her eyes.

"For you, anything." he murmured, giving off a tiny smile. Her eyes opened in happiness and he smiled even wider.

Ami took a deep breath and then stared down at the key. "I call upon the planet of Wisdom!"

Fuji did not hesitate to follow her example. "I call upon the stars of the Universe! Element of Ice!"

"Hear our plea!"

"Answer our prayer!"

"Lend us your guidance!"

"Shine on the path of our fate!"

The two then chanted as one, "Unlock the power of the key we two hold!"

The mysterious dark blue key laid on both their palms began to pulse again. It dissolved into two balls of blue colored light, which were absorbed into Ami's ring and Fuji's pendant respectively.

* * *

"Syuusuke..." Ami smiled, once the ordeal was over. "So, it _is_ him."

* * *

Fuji leaned against the closed door of the cubicle and sighed in relief as the pain ebbed away. 

"I knew there was something more to the meeting during that summer." he mused aloud. "But I never knew it was _this_."

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Mercury Crystal makes its appearance. This is Chapter 4. Read and review. 


	6. The Date

SailorStar9: Woot! I finally got my butt down and typed this chapter. This is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 5: The Date

Chapter Summary: Basically what the title says. No points on guessing who's taking who out.

* * *

The next day after school, Ami had just finished her calculus assignment and she stretched her arms, stifling a yawn.

"Watch where you stretch, Sprite." a voice scolded mildly.

"Hey Syuusuke." Ami turned her head upside down, her lover's ever-smiling face coming into view.

"Hey yourself." Fuji grinned then grimaced when he saw the Advanced Calculus textbook on the table.

"Calculus on the sunny day like this? Are you out of your mind Sprite?" he asked.

"You know I like to study." Ami frowned at him. "Besides, I'm just about done."

"Go figures." Fuji shook his head.

* * *

"And what are _you _doing here?" Ami asked, walking beside him.

"I need some books for my research paper." Fuji replied, as the pair walked towards the Biology section.

"Let me take a look." she requested and Fuji handed his stack of papers to her.

"I think I might know where to find the materials you need." she replied after a while.

"There." she picked out a book and let out a satisfied smile after some unsuccessful searches.

"You have the entire library memorized huh?" Fuji joked.

"Very funny." Ami muttered, handing him the book.

* * *

"Want to go for a cup of coffee?" Fuji asked while they were registering their books. "I still have some time to spare before tennis practice."

Ami blinked, before answering, "I'd love to."

"White coffee, two sugars. Figures." Fuji remarked, upon seeing Ami drop two cubes of sugar into her coffee.

"Cappuccino, should have guessed." Ami muttered. "I just hope you don't get caffeine high during practice."

"Doubt that." Fuji retorted.

"With your ever-smiling face Syuusuke, it's hard to tell." Ami remarked.

"Darn right." Fuji replied and chortled.

Ami sighed.

* * *

"Say, Sprite." Fuji began as the two walked to Seigaku.

"Hm?" Ami asked.

"Would you like to go out for a coffee again on Saturday?" Fuji asked.

Ami blinked, hard before a smiling knowingly.

"Fuji Syuusuke, are you asking me out on a date?" she inquired slowly.

Fuji blushed, "Er... yes."

"Love to." Ami grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, we're here." she added, stopping in front of Seigaku's school gate.

"Spoilsport." Fuji joked, as he was about to enter the school.

"Meet me here at one." he replied.

Ami nodded and watched until Fuji's back disappeared from view before she headed back.

* * *

"You're late." Rei rebuked the blue-haired girl once Ami came running into the Mediation Room.

"Sorry." Ami apologized. "I ran into Syuusuke in the library."

"What?" both Makoto and Minako echoed, glaring dangerously at the Mercury Senshi.

"You!" Minako jabbed her finger into Ami's chest. "Stay away from him. He's mine!"

Ami looked at Rei and raised an eyebrow.

The Mars Senshi interpreted the look as 'What is that all about?'

Pulling the frantic Venus Senshi aside, the priestess whispered into Ami's ear.

"Besides, why would he be with someone as nerdy as you when he could be with someone was beautiful as me? He'll most likely go out with me." Minako boasted snobbishly, flipping her hair.

That caught Ami's attention pretty quick as she looked over at the blonde haired girl in slight disbelief. Rei simply narrowed her eyes at her. "What makes you think that?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

Minako just reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper for everyone to see. "What's that?" Ami asked the question everyone was thinking, curiously.

"It's a list from top to bottom of who has the biggest chances with Fuji-san." she said smugly before opening it up and starting to read it. "Obviously I'm at the top because I'm the prettiest single girl here." She said lightheartedly. Ami winced when she said that while Makoto just glared at her.

"Makoto, you're next because as my best friend that makes you the second prettiest single." She continued, causing Makoto's glare to go down a notch. Once again Ami winced. Was she trying to send her a message on her looks or something? And exactly where was she on this list that she _so_ happily made on everyone's behalf?

"Minako, enough!" Rei shouted furiously.

"Why?" the blond Senshi looked challengingly at her.

"Can't you see?" Rei continued. "And to think _you're_ the Senshi of Love!"

Noticing Minako was heatedly glaring at her, the Senshi of Fire explained her vision from the Sacred Fire.

After Rei's explanation, Ami went on to elaborate what had occurred the previous day.

Minako's eyes went wide in horror, "You... you're lying!" she accused.

"Are we?" Rei told her coolly.

Minako gasped as she sank to the ground in resignation. If what the two said were true, then Ami and Fuji were more than fated to be together; they were Destined.

"Enough of that." Usagi interrupted. "Let's go to the mall."

"You're finally using your head, odango atama." Rei joked.

"Wah, you're so mean Rei-chan!" Usagi cried.

The girls sighed in resignation as Usagi and Rei began their infamous tongue war... again.

* * *

Come Saturday, Ami was waiting outside the Seigaku school gate.

"Been waiting long?" Fuji's concerned voice sounded beside her.

Ami turned to see him in his school uniform, his sports bag slung causally on his shoulder.

"Not really." she admitted.

Fuji took a look at her and let out a low whistle.

Ami was in a baby blue sundress, a white cardigan over it and strapped-on blue sandals, her fringe was adorned by a baby blue hairpin.

"This is going to be one odd date." Fuji mused.

"No kidding." Ami remarked.

"Shall we?" Fuji inquired.

Ami nodded and the two walked down the passageway.

"So, this is what he meant by 'having another appointment'." Eiji grinned mischievously, peeping from behind the school wall.

"Eiji..." Oishi shook his head at his friend when the sophomore jumped out of his hiding place. "You _do_ know Fuji's going to kill you for spying."

"But... but..." Eiji protested.

Oishi sighed again.

* * *

"Where to?" Ami asked.

"Lunch." Fuji replied. "After four straight hours of practice, I'm starving."

"Go figure." Ami smiled amusedly. "Any recommendations?"

Fuji thought for a moment and answered, "I know a few, but I suppose Taka-san's place is the nearest."

Ami shook her head, remembering what he had told her about his 'wonderful' teammates. She knew he was exaggerating when she found herself giggling at his descriptions. Just then, a part of their conversation struck her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Wait..." Ami halted Fuji's babbling._

"_What?" Fuji asked._

"_Rewind that." Ami requested._

"_You mean Taka-san?" Fuji asked._

_Ami nodded._

"_Taka-san's __outspoken and stubborn when he makes a decision. His family owns a sushi __restaurant." Fuji recited. "Why?"_

"_He's strong and he cooks. Ring a bell?" Ami pointed out._

"_You don't think..." Fuji trailed, knowing where her thought pattern had gone. "Him and Kino-san?"_

"_Possible." Ami noted._

* * *

"Ah Fuji." the elder Takashi greeted his son's schoolmate once the pair entered the restaurant.

"Takashi-san, I don't suppose Taka-san is home?" Fuji inquired.

"Fuji." Takashi Kawamura smiled at his friend.

"Taka-san." Fuji beamed his usual smile.

"So what will you be having?" the father-and-son pair asked their new customers.

"You know me." Fuji grinned.

Kawamura sighed, "Should have known you'll say that."

"No yellow-tail fish please." Ami grimaced.

"Gotcha." Kawamura gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Rubeus looked at the two Ayakashi with a frown, "It's amazing how you just keep on failing... I won't take any more risks. This time I'll send your elder sisters in your place." Two women walked out of the shadows and bowed at him. Both were wearing suits similar to Cooan and Beruche's ones, but these were yellow and green. "Petz, Calaveras, go to Juuban and get the Rabbit."

Both women nodded.

"We won't let that girl escape." Calaveras, the one with yellow suit, said.

"We'll teach those Senshi a lesson as well." Petz, the one in the green suit added.

"Good. Now go." Rubeus ordered. The two women teleported out. Rubeus looked at the other two, "If they fail, I may give you both another chance." Cooan and Beruche just nodded and left the room.

Suddenly, a female figure appeared from the shadows.

"Didn't you kill the Rabbit yet?" She asked.

Rubeus looked at the woman. Green hair, green eyes, green suit. The only thing that did not match was the white fan that she was holding with her green gloves.

"Esmeraude..."

Esmeraude gave him a mock grin, "You know, Prince Demando is not happy with this... It's delaying our plans greatly."

Rubeus nodded "I know. Tell him I will have the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou soon."

"It'd better be very soon, or you might face the wrath of our leader." Esmeraude said before vanishing, chuckling evily as she did.

"Demando's wrath? I'm his cousin, he'd never hurt his own family." Rubeus noted with a grin. "Besides if everything fails, I can blame the Ayakashi."

* * *

"Wasabi sushi..." Ami blinked when Fuji's choice of food was placed before him.

"Syuusuke, you are weird." she remarked.

"Thank you." Fuji grinned, popping a piece of his sushi into his mouth.

"That was _not_ meant as a compliment." the girl commented, sweatdropping.

"I know." Fuji chortled.

Ami sighed, _why do I even bother?_

"His weirdness doesn't stop there." Kawamura commented.

"Oh, you mean honey-mustard and horseradishes?" Ami inquired.

Kawamura blinked and nodded.

"I noticed." Ami muttered, looking sideways as her otherwise crazy lover.

Fuji gave her an innocent look.

* * *

"That was good." Ami commented after their satisfying lunch.

"Taka-san's been training to be a master chef ever since he was a kid." Fuji explained.

Just then, Ami's communicator beeped.

"Ames, the Game Center Crown is under attack." Usagi's frantic voice sounded over the communication mirror.

"Be right there." Ami replied.

Looking at Fuji, the two nodded. Quickly finding a dark alley, they henshinned.

* * *

"Now tell us where the rabbit is or we'll destroy you." Petz snapped.

"She's in a safe place, and we won't let you get her." Sailor Moon said as she dashed into the scene.

"You won't be enough to beat us alone." Calaveras noted.

"How about three of us?" Sailor Jupiter retorted as the three Inner Senshi rushed into the scene.

"Crescent Beam..." Sailor Venus began her attack, energy in her right index finger.

"Shower!" she ended a attack call, releasing the energy beam which split into multiple beams.

"Dark Light!" Calaveras shouted, a flash of light canceled Sailor Venus' attack.

"Dark Light? Weird name." Sailor Moon noted.

"Dark Light!" Calaveras shot her attack again.

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Sailor Jupiter sent her lightning dragon to cancel Calaveras' attack.

Calaveras screamed as the attack not only rendered her attack useless, it also engulfed her.

"You'll pay for that Senshi." she hissed, her suit scorched.

"Shine Snow Illusion!"

Both Ayakashi Sisters gasped when they were frozen in a powerful and freezing storm.

"Are we late?" Mercury Kaman asked as the two Mercuries jumped into scene.

"Not really. We're just getting started." Sailor Moon replied.

"Jupiter..." Sailor Jupiter reached up her hands, lightning rained over her, and she started glowing. "Lightning Tackle!" she charged at the two frozen Sisters. She rammed her elbow at them, sending all of the electricity to them and breaking the ice.

The Ayakashi were blasted back and crashed on a brick wall. "Can't be..." Petz said.

"Leave or die." the two Mercuries glared the two Sisters, their palms charging with ice magic.

"How can they be this strong?" Calaveras muttered.

"I don't know... But let's get outta here before they carry out their threat." Petz said. Both Ayakashi vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: What? You guys actually _think_ I'll finish this chapter without a fight? 


	7. Red haired trouble

SailorStar9: Woot! I finally got my butt down and typed this chapter. This is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 6: Red haired trouble

* * *

"The Senshi from this time are stronger than the ones we fought in the future." Petz noted. 

"But that's not possible..." Rubeus said.

"I know." Esmeraude said, coming out from the shadows. "They're the same Senshi."

"But..."

"Prince Demando asked the Wiseman about it, he said the only way to obtain the Ginzuishou is to destroy the Senshi. The one named Sailor Moon is the owner of this era's Ginzuishou. Get that Sailor Moon girl if you can't manage to get the rabbit."

Rubeus frowned as Esmeraude vanished, "Well, you heard that, Petz. I want you and your sister to go to Juuban and find the Ginzuishou."

"As you order, Rubeus." Petz said with a bow.

* * *

"So is he..." Minako blinked once the group was back in Rei's Shrine. 

Mercury Kaman nodded and his suit vanished magically, returning into its lily form and Fuji tucked the flower away.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one awakened." Yuichiro smiled at his fellow Planet Kaman.

"So all that's left are Jupiter and Venus." Ami pondered.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"But you girls should have told me about the attack." Yuichiro complained.

Just then, Ami's computer started beeping.

"Looks like you got your wish, Yuichiro-san." she remarked. "The Ayakashi are outside."

"They won't ever learn." Rei muttered.

"Let's stop them." Usagi said.

* * *

Petz dodged as an electric beam hissed by her side, "Let me guess... The Senshi are here." 

"You're right, witch." Sailor Jupiter muttered. The others were all there, "Give it up, can't you see we'll never let you get that kid?"

"Dark Thunder!"

"Dark Light!"

The two Planet Kamans shot two energy blasts canceling the Ayakashi's attacks. "You should listen to them."

"Plan B time." Petz noted. A dozen drones materialized around them. "Keep the Senshi busy." Petz said and dashed towards the Shrine, with Calaveras right behind her.

"Go and get them girls, we'll keep these creatures busy." Mars Kaman said.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon said before dashing towards the Shrine with the other four Planet Senshi in tow.

* * *

"Moon Princess Halation!" 

Petz dodged the attack and chuckled, "You alone can't defeat us, kid."

"Then what about all of us?" Sailor Venus snapped as the rest of the Senshi team came dashing towards them.

"Ha! We can still beat you all, Senshi." Calaveras noted.

"Wanna bet?" Sailor Mars quirked a brow.

"Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" Sailor Mercury cast her icy bubbles at the two Sisters, effectively freezing them in their tracks.

"Mars." she turned to the Senshi of Fire who grinned.

Sailor Mars threw an ofuda, yelling, "Fire Soul Bird!" The fire engulfed the ofuda and take the shape of a phoenix. The fire bird then melted the ice, soaking the Ayakashi Sisters with cold water.

"Jupiter, hit it!" Sailor Mercury instructed.

Sailor Jupiter nodded.

"Jupiter..." She reached out one hand, her palm open and aimed at her foes. sparks started flying around it. "Stun..." The sparks grew in size, until they were baseball-sized lightning balls. "Spark!"

The sparks shot forwards, hitting the two Ayakashi and sending them crashing down the stairs of Rei's Shrine.

"Oww... My head..." Calaveras muttered as she stood up dizzily. Petz just sat on the ground while saying a few unladylike words out loud.

"Seems like we can beat you after all." Sailor Jupiter commented as the Senshi walked towards the two Ayakashi.

"You'll pay for this, Senshi!" Petz shouted furiously just before teleporting out of the scene. Calaveras just glared at the Senshi then also vanished.

The Planet Kamans came running into the Shrine.

Sailor Mars looked at them and grinned, "Did you beat those drones?"

Mars Kaman returned her grin, "Yeah they were strong, but we overpowered them."

"Ditto." Sailor Moon smiled.

* * *

"So you failed once again... Well, if two can't succeed..." Rubeus said looking at the four Ayakashi "Next time, you all will go and fight the Senshi." 

"As you wish, Rubeus." Petz said.

"We won't let them live any longer." Calaveras added.

"We'll get the rabbit and the Ginzuishou..." Beruche said.

"And then the future will be of the Dark Moon."" Cooan added.

* * *

The next day, the group was, as usual, meeting at Rei's Shrine. Fuji and Yuichiro were also there. 

"Man those Ayakashi aren't pushovers." Minako remarked.

"And they've faced us in groups of two... There's four of them, plus whomsoever sending them to get Chibi-Usa." Ami noted.

"What I really want to know, is _why _they want the little rabbit." Makoto said.

"I don't like that nickname." Chibi-Usa muttered. "I was told to come here and find the Senshi and the Ginzuishou."

"But who sent you here?" Usagi asked. "And for that matter, where are you from?"

"She told me to never tell you her name... Or where I come from." Chibi-Usa explained.

"We can't help you if we don't know where we must go." Rei noted.

"When the time's right, she'll answer all of your questions." Chibi-Usa commented.

"Who is 'she'?" Usagi asked.

"I told you, I can't tell anybody... Not even you." Chibi-Usa said.

"It's okay, we understand." Makoto said. "It's just like us, we can't tell anyone who we really are."

Usagi nodded, "Right."

* * *

After the meeting, the group went their separate ways. 

Fuji's face showed concern when he noticed Ami had been rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"What's wrong, Sprite?" he asked.

"One of my memories of our former life came to me last night in my dream." Ami replied.

"Another one?" Fuji inquired incredulously.

Ami nodded.

"Which one?" Fuji asked softly.

"Serenity announced that everyone was invited to the ball, in honor of her wedding to Prince Endymion. She turned and winked at me and added that there was a catch, everyone had to have an escort to this ball or you would be forbidden to enter." Ami replied.

Fuji grinned, "Oh, _that_ one."

"I remember that one." he added, with a knowing smirk.

"Then you turn scarlet, knowing that last part was directed especially at you. You hear Venus giggle at your predicament. You then turn to me, your eyes pleading for help. I then proudly announce, with a big wet kiss on your cheek, that you already have an escort; me."

Ami blinked, hard before blushing, "When did you..."

"Two nights ago." Fuji answered, clearly enjoying her fidgeting.

"And I remember what you were wearing." he whispered, causing Ami's blush to deepen as she remembered.

* * *

Amity's POV

I ran to my closet and started searching through it until I found the dress I was looking for; I found it in no time. It was a dark blue gown of the finest silk, (imported strait from the Andromedian kingdom of Kilomarian), and dark blue slippers of the same material. It had a low heart-shaped bodice trimmed in dark blue Mercurian sapphires. The back of the dress was open, except for two small pieces of, shall we say, string of the same color of the dress. The dress it's self was tube cut. The dress went all the way down to the floor, and even trailed some in the back.

I put the dress on and admired the way it looked on me in the mirror. I had accented the gown with sapphire drop earrings, a sapphire pennant, and my silver tiara with the sapphire in it to signify my rank. My black hair glinted blue in the lighting. All in all, I thought I looked like a queen. the queen I will be when I get married.

My reading was interrupted by a knock on the door. I sat down my book and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"" I asked, not out of curiosity, just to be down right annoying.

"It is your knight in shining armor, here to take you away on his horse to the far land of the ballroom," the voice on the other side of the door said, "oh, and by the way, I'm not a knight in shining armor, nor do I have a horse; however, I am Lord and General Orion here to walk you to the ballroom as your escort, so your fellow princesses will not make fun of you for not having one." 

I laughed and opened the door. "That sounded rehearsed my dear Orion," I said, a bit skeptical, "you couldn't have made all of that up right then and there." 

He laughed heartily, "I rehearsed it for at least an hour." His laughter stopped immediately as he took my manner of dress to heart. "You-you look beautiful,: he managed to stammer out. 

I looked over his nice general's uniform, almost the same one he had on while he was in his Kaman form, but this one had a cape fastened on with a clasp of silver with an oval of what appeared to be a dull sapphire. "You don't look so bad yourself," I said with an air of sarcasm, "but, do you really like it?" I asked, twirling around so he could take everything in. 

"I-I love it. I don't see why you went to so much trouble just for a ball," he said with a boyish smirk across his face. 

"I blame Serenity. The balls she holds are not ordinary balls," I told him, "They are especially arranged for whatever they're being held for."

"Oh." We walked in silence until we reached the ballroom doors, where we were lined up after Venus.

She turned around and flashed me a smile. "Someone has a boyfriend." she sang.

"Mind your own boyfriend, Venusian." I retorted in Mercurian.

She looked at me in horror, "You have a very colorful tongue, Amity."

I grinned mischievously, "Let me remind you, I can speak all thirty- seven languages in this galaxy, and ten in the Andromedian, I could've said that in any of them. You on the other hand, can only speak two, but understand five." 

"You shouldn't talk to those of higher rank than you in that manner, Amity, I could have you court marshaled for that," Tamika aka Princess Venus said matter of factly. 

I faked a surprised look, "You'd do that, and risk the already bad treaty between our planets? You know that I am the governor of my planet since my mother is on her death-bed. I can have the treaty killed and have declared war on Venus faster than you can have me court marshaled," I told her, "and besides, my senate doesn't like your mother."

I smirked, "Oh, hi Centaury."

"Hello," He replied uncertainly.

End of Amity's POV

* * *

"I see you remember Centaury too." Fuji snickered, noting Ami's amused smile. 

The girl said nothing and merely nodded.

"And speaking of Centaury, when will we find him?" Ami inquired curiously.

"Hopefully soon." Fuji replied. "Remembering Venus' leer at me still gives me the shivers."

* * *

Time passes, and right now, the group was transformed as Sailor Mercury's computer went off, loudly. 

"Uh oh..." Sailor Mercury muttered as she looked at her computer's monitor.

"Every time she goes 'uh oh'ing, we get blasted around the city." Sailor Mars noted.

"Uh oh..." Mercury Kaman said as he looked through his suit's visor.

"Not you too..." Sailor Jupiter shook her head.

"The four Ayakashi are coming our way." Sailor Mercury reported. "And they have some company."

Mercury Kaman nodded, "It's another alien, and he's even stronger than the four Ayakashi together."

"Uh oh..." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Told you." Mercury Kaman said with a grin.

The five enemies came floating towards them. The four Ayakashi sisters and Rubeus. The red-haired man gave one dismissive look at the group of Senshi and their allies before raising his eyebrow, "And you had trouble fighting _them_?"

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon summoned her attack and it shot towards Rubeus.

"Not enough..." Rubeus said with a frown and punched the attack away.

"They just keep getting stronger, don't they?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"But is he that strong in hand to hand combat?" Mercury Kaman pondered.

"I'd rather try sword to hand." Mars Kaman said and pulled out is sword, charging at Rubeus sword-first.

Much to the Kaman's surprise, Rubeus had blocked his sword with his arm. From their close distance, they could see the black bracelets Rubeus was wearing. Mercury Kaman summoned his own sword and tried to slash at him, but Rubeus rolled on the ground tackling both Dragons down in the process.

"I guess he's good in close combat too..." Mars Kaman muttered as both Kamans stood up.

A red rose whizzed past and Rubeus caught the said flower in his hand, crashing it.

"Need help?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"The more the merrier." Mars Kaman replied.

* * *

Sailor Venus backflipped barely missing a fire blast. Cooan charged at her and tried to punch her, but Venus dropped to the ground and kicked her ankle, making her fall to the ground. Cooan stood up and growled at her, "Die, Senshi! Dark Fire!" 

"Not today." Sailor Venus retorted. "Crescent Storm!"

Both attacks clashed and canceled each other.

"Okay then, let's heat things up." Cooan said "Dark Fire 2!"

"Ice Shield!" Sailor Mercury conjured up a wall of ice.

Sailor Venus nodded at her savior as Cooan's attack bounced off the shield, "Thanks."

Sailor Mercury shrugged, "If my energy readings are right, we cannot beat them like this. We need our stronger attacks."

"Okay then..." Sailor Venus said.

"Venus..." She held her hands up, two large light balls appeared around them. "V-Laser.." She reached her arms forwards, with her palms open, it looked like she was actually grabbing the large energy ball that had formed, but it was actually floating a few millimeters away from them. "Blast!" She shouted, and the ball turned into a light beam that blasted Cooan's attack off.

"Mercury..." Sailor Mercury reached her hands up and started spinning, water started swirling around her. "Snow..." The water froze, turning into snow, and she stopped spinning. The snow, however, continued it's circular movement around her. "Spray!" She ended summoning her attack by reaching both hands forwards, palms opened, and the snow all shot towards Cooan, hitting her hard and making her stagger back. Cooan flinched then glared at the two Senshi, "Not enough."

* * *

The three other Ayakashi had teamed up against the rest of the Senshi. The Senshi had the numerical advantage, but the Ayakashi were way stronger, so both sides were quite even. 

Sailor Moon leapt aside dodging Beruche's icy attack, then saw Petz was distracted.

"Moon Princess Halation!" The attack hit Petz on the shoulder, making her fall aside.

"Mars..." Sailor Mars' gloves were surrounded by flames as she held them up, her palms open. "Burning..." The flames grew and covered her arms as well, and she aimed them at her enemies "Soul!" A massive ray of fire shot from Mars' hands, hitting Beruche and sending her sprawling to the ground

"Lightning Tackle!"

The four attacks slammed on the Ayakashi, making them drop to the ground. They stood up, glaring at the Senshi.

"That's enough..." Beruche muttered.

"We won't let you live to see another sunrise." Calaveras added.

"You'll die now!" Petz shouted. "Attack!"

"Dark Water 2!"

"Dark Light 2!"

"Dark Thunder 2!"

The three attacks hit the three Senshi, sending them crashing to the ground.

* * *

"V-Laser Blast!" 

"Snow Spray!"

Cooan leapt up dodging both attacks. "Okay girls, time's up." She said then vanished.

"Where's she?"Venus asked looking around.

"Over here." Cooan said from above. "Dark Fire 2!" Cooan laughed as the attack knocked both Senshi to the ground. "This is so easy..."

* * *

Mars Kaman bounced on the ground and moaned. Rubeus turned around to face Mercury Kaman, "Give up now, kid. There's no way you can win." 

Mercury Kaman shrugged, "I know, but I'll still try." He leapt at Rubeus and tried to fall on him with his feet, but Rubeus grabbed his legs and swung him around, sending him crashing on Mars Kaman, who was just standing up. "I never though this would be so easy..." Rubeus said as he walked towards the two Kamans, his fists cracking with red energy.

* * *

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus came limping towards the group. Most of the Senshi were struggling to stand up, but they were all pretty beaten up. Cooan had by then floated down to the ground near her sisters. "Okay, let's finish them off." Rubeus said. 

"We must... Fight..." Sailor Mercury said trying to stand up.

"Don't give up..." Sailor Moon added as she sat on the ground.

"They're too strong..." Sailor Venus admitted. "But we can't let them win."

Sailor Moon nodded at her, then her eyes widened as she saw Chibi-Usa walking towards them. "What is she doing?"

Rubeus chuckled evily as he looked at the Senshi, "Pathetic... Like small flies, you all fell. Now it's time to crush you all." He was giving his back to Chibi-Usa, and so were the Ayakashi, so they didn't see the small girl walking up to them.

Chibi-Usa stopped a few meters away from the villains. "Leave them alone."

Rubeus turned around to look at the girl, "Oh, the rabbit... How convenient you decided to give up."

"I'm not giving up." Chibi-Usa snapped.

Rubeus moved towards her, but stopped as Chibi-Usa's body started to glow. "What the heck...?"

A mark appeared on Chibi-Usa's forehead, it was a golden crescent moon. She glared at Rubeus then shouted, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

A wave of white light shot from Chibi-Usa's body, sending the villains all flying back a few hundred meters.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked as she struggled to stand up.

The villains stood up, and Rubeus laughed evily, "That was quite impressive, rabbit. But it's not enough to beat us."

Sailor Moon limped and stood in front of Chibi-Usa, facing Rubeus, "We're not done fighting you yet."

"Get out of the way or die. Your pick." Rubeus growled menacingly.

"I won't let you hurt her." Moon snapped with a glare.

"So be it..." Rubeus muttered as his fists crackled with red energy once again...

* * *

SailorStar9: And Rubeus finally shows his ass. Will the Senshi win this? Stay tune and find out. 


	8. Rabbit's tale

SailorStar9: Woot! I'm on a roll this weekend. This is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 7: Rabbit's tale

* * *

Where we last left off... 

"I'm not giving up." Chibi-Usa snapped.

Rubeus moved towards her, but stopped as Chibi-Usa's body started to glow. "What the heck...?"

A mark appeared on Chibi-Usa's forehead, it was a golden crescent moon. She glared at Rubeus then shouted, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

A wave of white light shot from Chibi-Usa's body, sending the villains all flying back a few hundred meters.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked as she struggled to stand up.

The villains stood up, and Rubeus laughed evily, "That was quite impressive, rabbit. But it's not enough to beat us."

Sailor Moon limped and stood in front of Chibi-Usa, facing Rubeus, "We're not done fighting you yet."

"Get out of the way or die. Your pick." Rubeus growled menacingly.

"I won't let you hurt her." Sailor Moon snapped with a glare.

"So be it..." Rubeus muttered as his fists crackled with red energy once again.

"Moon Princess..." Sailor Moon tried to summon her attack, but sank to her knees.

"Dead Scream!"

Rubeus was quite surprised as a wave of energy hit him, sending him rolling backwards. Sailor Moon turned around and saw a tall, green haired woman standing besides Chibi-Usa. She was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit, and wielding a key-shaped long staff.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

The woman smiled at her, "I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Gates of Time and Space." She explained.

"You're a dead woman." Rubeus muttered as he leapt-charged her.

Sailor Pluto dodged the charge, then swung her staff up as Rubeus tried to kick her, taking him off balance and making him crash to the ground.

"Let's get her!" Petz shouted. "Dark Thunder 2!"

"Dark Light 2!"

"Dark Water 2!"

"Dark Fire 2!"

Pluto swirled her staff in front of her, blocking all of the attacks. Rubeus tried to come up behind her but she swung her staff around making him stagger back. Rubeus cursed under his breath then leapt over her and stood in front of the Ayakashi.

"I thought we had got rid of her." He noted.

"You didn't." Sailor Pluto said. "Chronos Typhoon!"

This time, a vortex of energy enveloped the villains, making them cry out in pain. The Ayakashi fell to their knees, while Rubeus gasped for air.

"That kind of power... You weren't that strong before..." He noted looking at Sailor Pluto.

"I was holding back. Get out of the way or die. Your pick." She said with a glare.

Rubeus growled at her then he and the Ayakashi vanished. Sailor Pluto turned to see all the Senshi looking at her. "Guess I have some explaining to do." She noted.

"You sure do." Tuxedo Kaman said.

* * *

A white haired man sat in a black throne. The room was quite boring to look at since it had mostly black and dark grey tones, which created a weird contrast with the man, who wore a white uniform that made him look quite regal. The huge metal doors to the room opened and Esmeraude walked up to the throne and bowed, "Did you call for me, Demando?" 

Demando nodded. Esmeraude was one of the few persons that could refer to him as 'Demando' and not 'Prince Demando.' She was his cousin, and one of his most powerful warriors.

"Sailor Pluto showed up at Tokyo." He explained.

"I thought we'd killed her." Esmeraude noted.

"For what Rubeus said, she was way stronger than when we first met her." Demando said. "And he and the Ayakashi weren't in a very good shape, so I guess he was telling me the truth."

"That could complicate things." Esmeraude noted.

A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the shadows behind Demando's throne. "Don't worry about Sailor Pluto." A hissing male voice said. "She can't leave her post for a long time period, so she'll be gone soon."

Demando nodded, "Right. In the meantime, I want you to go and attack the Senshi. Try to kill a few of them if you can."

Esmeraude nodded, "And what about the rabbit?"

"I have plans for the princess. I think she'll be more useful to us alive." The voice hissed.

* * *

The Senshi returned to Rei's Temple. Sailor Pluto was still in her Senshi form, she had insisted on staying like that. As they walked into the Mediation Room where they usually had their meetings, Sailor Pluto looked at everyone, "What I'm about to tell you is not easy to believe." 

Ami looked at her, "I guess you're going to tell us you and the little rabbit came from the future, and that we are the only ones that can save the future Tokyo."

Sailor Pluto's face paled, "How did you figure that out?:

Catching her mischievous look, Fuji grinned and continued, "First, you said, and I quote, 'I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate.' That, summed to several more clues, was enough for our seemingly impossible guess."

"Which clues?" Usagi asked.

Ami shrugged, "First, we didn't know where Chibi-Usa came from. Second, those Drones the enemy used are from an advanced technology. Third, though Chibi-Usa said she wasn't from this city, she has Tokyo's accent."

She had another guess, but for this one she would have to find some more clues before she said anything to the others.

Sailor Pluto rose an eyebrow, "Well, it seems like you're really a wise girl."

Ami blushed.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "Okay... I come from the 30th. century. The world's capital city, Crystal Tokyo, was attacked by aliens from planet Nemesis. They managed to injure Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion, and the only way we have to fight back is with the Ginzuishou. But it vanished while the Nemesians attacked the city."

"That's a story hard to believe." Rei noted.

"But it's the truth." Chibi-Usa said. "Even the Senshi from our time weren't strong enough to fight those aliens."

"Maybe they were weaker than us." Usagi guessed.

"Wait a minute..." Fuji interjected. "You mentioned Neo-Queen Serenity, right?" he asked Sailor Pluto.

The green-haired Senshi nodded. "This may sound crazy, but what if those Senshi of the future are _us_?"

"But she said they are from the 30th century!" Makoto noted.

Sailor Pluto chuckled, "Well, it seems like you guys figured it all out. I should have expected it, you're just like the Sailor Mercury and Mercury Kaman from the future."

"But that's not all the surprises, right?" Fuji asked. The others, except for Sailor Pluto, looked at him questioningly. "Let's see... First clue, Chibi-Usa came from the future. Second, she said she needed the Ginzuishou to save her mother. Third, her name, Usagi Tsukino... And fourth, if we're the same Senshi, then Neo- Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo is Usagi's future self."

"That means..." Ami said, her eyes widening.

"Chibi-Usa is..." Mako stammered.

"Usagi and Mamoru's daughter?" Minako said.

"No way!" Rei almost shouted.

"My... Daughter?" Usagi asked looking at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa just nodded at her and smiled.

"No wonder they look so alike." Yuichiro commented.

:You knew about that?" Mamoru asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you." Chibi-Usa said.

"We couldn't let you know that. But now the time has come. You must travel to the future and stop Prince Demando from taking over the city." Sailor Pluto explained.

"Where's the DeLorean?" Yuichiro asked with a grin.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "It's good to see that you are taking this seriously."

"I guess we have some more work to do." Usagi said.

"Yeah, it's not like we have something better to do with our _time_." Makoto joked.

"Okay, let's go outside, from there we can go 'Back to Future'." Yuichiro added. Sailor Pluto sighed again.

"You won't be going anywhere, Senshi." Esmeraude snapped as she materialized in front of the group.

"Esmeraude..." Sailor Pluto muttered with a frown.

"You know her?" Usagi asked.

Esmeraude chuckled, "I thought we had destroyed you, but I guess we didn't."

"I'm far beyond your power level." Sailor Pluto warned.

"Then it'll be fun to destroy you." Esmeraude said.

"Sailor Pluto, we'll take care of her. You protect Chibi-Usa." Usagi said. "Moon Crystal Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Jupiter Star Power..."

"Venus Star Power..."

"Make Up!" the girls chorused their henshin phases.

The three Kamans merely pulled out their respective flowers to transform.

The Senshi all faced Esmeraude, who frowned, "You know, all of you against me it's an unfair battle."

:Not if the readings I have are correct." Sailor Mercury noted worriedly.

"I meant it's unfair for you, Senshi." Esmeraude muttered. She produced her white fan and swung it in front of her, creating a crescent moon-shaped energy blast. The Senshi all leapt aside barely missing it.

"Our turn!" Moon shouted. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Burning Soul!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Icycle Ray!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Fire Spikes!"

Esmeraude swung her fan again, deflecting all of the attacks. Most of the Senshi were knocked to the ground. Only the two Mercuries managed to dodge them. Esmeraude chuckled, "Interesting... The weakest Senshi are the only ones standing. But that'll change soon."

Mercury Kaman just glared at her.

"We'll show you just how weak we are." He looked at Sailor Mercury and pointed to the ground. Sailor Mercury nodded at him. "Now, get ready to be sliced." He summoned his sword and charged at Esmeraude. Esmeraude jumped over his head and flipped in mid air to attack from behind.

"Mercury Ice Shield!" Sailor Mercury summoned her shield, but as she aimed her hands to the ground, the shield froze the ground under Esmeraude. As Esmeraude landed, she looked around confusedly.

Mercury Kaman charged again, running over the ice as if it was not even there. He passed by Esmeraude's side and sliced her left leg, then stopped and turned around. Esmeraude tried to kick him on the head but only managed to fall on her butt. Mercury Kaman took the chance to leap at her falling sword-first. Esmeraude rolled on the ice barely missing being cut in half by the sword.

"How can he move like that on ice?" Sailor Mars asked standing up.

"He's one of the Senshi of Mercury, he controls ice." Sailor Pluto explained. "Is everyone okay?"

"Been better..." Mars Kaman muttered.

"That witch hits hard." Sailor Venus noted.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Tuxedo Kaman asked Sailor Pluto.

"They don't need help." Sailor Pluto said. "For the moment."

Mercury Kaman charged at Esmeraude again. This time, the woman leapt up and shot a small version of her fan blast at him. Mercury Kaman blocked the attack with his sword, but it still knocked him to the ground. He dizzily tried to stand up, and Esmeraude used the moment to gather more energy for her attack. She aimed her fan at Mercury Kaman and grinned.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Esmeraude turned to look at her, but could not dodge the punch. She fell flat on her back and moaned.

"Good jab." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"You'll pay for that, Sailor Mercury!" Esmeraude shouted and shot an energy blast at her from the ground. It was too close, so Mercury did not have the time to dodge it. A blue sword appeared in front of her just in time to deflect the attack, which hit Esmeraude dead on, sending her flying back a good fifty feet. She stood up, glared at them and charged energy for another blast.

"Dead Scream!" The energy wave sent Esmeraude flying away, and she vanished in mid-air. "She's gone, but she'll be back." Sailor Pluto noted.

Sailor Mercury recovered from the shock and looked down to see Mercury Kaman still holding the sword in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll live. And you Sprite?" he asked her.

Sailor Mercury smiled at him then kissed him full on the lips. The rest of the group ooed at that.

"Thanks dear." she said.

"Then I'll have to start saving you more often." Mercury Kaman joked.

"Way to go, Ami!" Sailor Moon cheered. Sailor Mercury blushed deep red.

Sailor Pluto grinned at the scene, then turned serious, "Okay, now that Esmeraude's gone, you can get to Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo? Why the name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait and see." Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

* * *

"Esmeraude, Rubeus, I'm very disappointed." Prince Demando muttered as he sat on his throne. "Now those Senshi are coming to the future." 

"They are not as strong as the future Senshi. We can deal with them easily." Rubeus said.

"It doesn't look like you can from my point of view." Demando noted. "But now we know the Rabbit's Senshi powers are awakening. We cannot let her become a Senshi."

"Go and kill her friends before they reach this era." Wiseman's voice said from the shadows. "And then we'll get the rabbit and turn her to our side."

Demando nodded "I agree."

Both Rubeus and Esmeraude bowed and vanished, and Demando sensed the Wiseman's presence fading. Prince Sapphir, a black haired man that looked slightly younger than Demando, came walking into the room. "Demando, I need to talk to you in private."

"What's the matter, brother?" Demando asked as they both walked out of the room.

"Well..." Sapphir started as the huge black doors that connected the room with the corridor outside closed.

"Sapphir..." Wiseman's voice hissed through the now empty room. "He's the only one that doesn't trust me yet, but even he has a part in my plans."

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around. Her surroundings looked like a cavern of some sort. "Well, this doesn't exactly look like a time tunnel." 

"Yeah, I thought we would just fly through a weird flashy tunnel and we'd be in the future in no time." Mars Kaman noted.

"You guys watch too much TV." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Like you don't." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Despite the fact that it doesn't look like the standard sci-fi program's time tunnel..." Sailor Mercury noted. "I cannot get a reading of my surroundings." She was using her visor to try and scan the cavern.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "I know. It's simply because your computer can only scan things that exist in the timelines."

"Oh... Interesting." Sailor Mercury said and kept typing.

The group kept walking and they soon reached a large stone door. "Abandon all hope those who walk through this gate." Mercury Kaman said.

Most of the group looked at him blankly as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto grinned.

"What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"A quote from Dante's Inferno." Mercury Kaman explained. "These words were written on a sign over hell's gate."

"Oh... You guys read a lot of weird stuff." Sailor Moon noted.

"Well, we had to read it for literature a few months ago." Sailor Mercury commented. "Don't tell me you didn't read it?"

"Uhh... Well, I won't tell you." Sailor Moon said with a sheepish grin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"Okay you two, cut it off." Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"We haven't even started." Sailor Mars noted.

"As good a time as any to interrupt you." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Eehhh.." Sailor Mars shrugged.

"Girls, get serious." Mercury Kaman snapped.

"_You_ are telling us?" Sailor Mars muttered.

Sailor Pluto sighed and opened the door, "I must stay here, but Small Lady knows the way."

"Oh joy, we'll be led by a six-year-old." Mars Kaman muttered.

"Can't be worse than being lead by Usagi." Sailor Mars noted with a shrug.

Sailor Pluto closed the door as the group passed by, with Moon and Mars starting yet another argument, and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how they will manage to live more than 1000 years."

* * *

"Well, now this looks cool." Sailor Venus noted. The walls of the cave had changed, and were now crystalline. Their color changed at every moment, creating an effect that was too weird to be described. 

"Still no readings." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Chibi-Usa said.

"Slacker!" Sailor Mars snapped as she and Sailor Moon continued their argument.

"Hothead!" Sailor Moon snapped back.

"Airhead!" Sailor Mars countered.

"Mute!" Mars Kaman shouted. "Much better." He added with a nod as both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon got silenced.

"That's quite an useful magic." Mercury Kaman noted.

"..." Sailor Moon mouthed some unladylike words and frowned.

"You'll stay like that until you learn to behave." Mars Kaman warned.

Both Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon tossed their tiaras at him and knocked the Fire Kaman to the ground.

"Whoa..." Sailor Venus exclaimed. "That was quite a combo."

Mars Kaman moaned from the ground.

"You better break that spell before they get really mad." Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Okay, okay..." Mars Kaman muttered. "Mute!"

"Next time I'll use the Moon Tiara Action move." Sailor Moon snapped at him after getting her voice back.

"Can't take a joke, huh?" Mars Kaman said.

"Just shut up and keep walking." Sailor Mars retorted.

"As you wish, captain." Mars Kaman said and bowed.

"Same old Yuichiro." Chibi-Usa noted with a grin.

"There must be a way to get a reading of this." Sailor Mercury said glancing around.

"Try scanning for magical energy." Mercury Kaman suggested.

Sailor Mercury nodded and typed a few keys in her computer. "It worked. Why didn't I figure that out?"

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Mercury Kaman commented.

"I thought she didn't." Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly. Both Mercuries sweatdropped.

"So, how much do we have to walk?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Just a few more miles ahead." Chibi-Usa said.

Sailor Mercury gasped, "I'm getting some strong energy readings straight ahead."

"Let me guess. The Dark Moon creeps?" Sailor Mars guessed.

Sailor Mercury nodded, "It's only two of them."

Chibi-Usa frowned as she saw who were the two Nemesians coming their way. "Not those two."

Esmeraude grinned at the Senshi, "We meet again, Senshi."

"But this time, Pluto's not here to save your hides." Rubeus added.

"We don't need her to beat you." Sailor Moon muttered.

Esmeraude chuckled, "They really think they can beat us."

"Heh. It took only two of us to blast you around last time, remember?" Mercury Kaman noted.

"You just got lucky." Esmeraude muttered.

Mars and Tuxedo Kamans charged at Rubeus. Mercury Kaman turned to the girls, "We'll keep him busy, you blast that witch." He then joined the other Kamans.

"They're going to get beaten up again." Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury moaned in unison.

"Not if we help them." Sailor Jupiter noted. "After we beat that green-haired old hag."

"I'm not an old hag!" Esmeraude screeched.

"Gee, she could outscreech Usagi any day.." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Can it, Mars." Sailor Moon snapped.

Esmeraude sent a wave of energy at the Senshi, but they all dodged.

"Well, here we go again." Sailor Venus muttered.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter leapt back dodging Esmeraude's fan attack. The thing might look like a normal fan, but it was actually a metallic, sharp-edged feathered fan. And Esmeraude knew how to use it, since she had managed to scratch Sailor Jupiter's arm with it.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm still looking for her weakness." Sailor Mercury noted. Sailors Mars and Venus were keeping Esmeraude busy.

"She didn't look so tough last time we fought her." Sailor Moon commented.

"Maybe we're using the wrong strategy." Sailor Mercury said thoughtfully. "I've got a plan." She aimed her hands to the ground and shouted, "Mercury Ice Shield!" A layer of ice formed under Esmeraude's feet.

The other Senshi leapt away from her. "Mars, use your attack on the ice."

"Okay. Burning Soul!"

Esmeraude chuckled, "What are you trying to do, scare me?"

Sailor Mercury smiled as the ice melted forming a pond of water. "Not exactly. Jupiter, use your attack on the water." Sailor Jupiter grinned and summoned her attack, "Supreme Thunder!"

Esmeraude yelled in pain as the water and the electricity from Jupiter's attack combined zapping her. She fell on her back and moaned.

"She's not that tough." Sailor Mercury noted. "Can't believe I beat her twice using my shield.:

Esmeraude stood up and glared at Sailor Mercury, "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"I guess it's time to use heavy artillery." Sailor Venus noted.

"You read my mind." Sailor Mars said.

Esmeraude took a step back as the girls powered up, "Hey, that's not fair."

"Do we mind?" Sailor Mars snapped. "Flaming Kick!" The attack caused Esmeraude to stagger back into the water pond.

"Stun Spark!" Sailor Jupiter added her own attack and Esmeraude went crashing on the wall.

"Moonlight Flash!"

"Double Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"V-Laser Blast!"

Esmeraude fell to her knees after getting smashed on the wall again by the barrage of attacks. "I will get you all for this. Stupid kids!" She shouted before teleporting out.

* * *

Mercury Kaman was knocked to the ground by Rubeus' kick. No matter how much they tried to hit him, Rubeus was fighting the three Kamans and was not even sweating. "All right, I'd say a change of tactics is in order." 

"What the heck?" Rubeus muttered. The two Kamans were trying to dice him with their swords, but to no avail.

Mercury Kaman grinned, "Since brains won't work, let's try sheer speed."

The two Kamans leapt aside as the Ice Kaman hissed by, slamming on Rubeus and tackling him into a wall. "That's gotta hurt." Mars Kaman commented.

"Why you..." Rubeus muttered. "DIE!" He shot a blast of red energy at Mercury Kaman, but gasped in shock as the Ice Kaman side-stepped aside, avoiding the blast completely. "What?"

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemies." Mercury Kaman noted somewhere beside him. "Or else something like this could happen." He punched Rubeus in the guts, then used the energy he had charged up earlier to blast him into the wall again. The wall cracked and Mercury Kaman leapt back. "Now get lost before I blast you."

Rubeus glared at Mercury Kaman, "I could beat you anytime I wanted to, kid." He then saw the whole Senshi group surrounding him and frowned, "But I know when I must fight, and when I must retreat. We'll settle this next time." And with that, he was gone.

"I see you're back to your old tricks." Sailor Mercury said amusedly.

Mercury Kaman grinned, "Yeah, I knew that tech would be useful someday." Just then, he knelt onto the ground, panting. "It's a pity I can't hold the 'Sonic Speed Mode' for long."

Chibi-Usa looked around as Mercury Kaman caught his breath, "Hmmm... Well, the exit is just ahead." She started walking away.

"Let's follow her." Moon said, and the group followed the pink-haired girl.

* * *

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Chibi-Usa said. "Or what's left of it." 

Sailor Moon looked around. The buildings were seemingly made of crystal, but most of them had been wrecked. In the distance, they could see a palace looming over the skyscrapers that surrounded it. "That's one tall building." She noted.

"That's the Crystal Palace." Chibi-Usa commented. "And that's where we must go."

"Okay then, let's go!" Sailor Moon said.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the group arrives in Crystal Tokyo. What awaits them there? Stay tuned and find out. 


	9. Crystal clear future

SailorStar9: Was abut time I got my butt down and typed this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 8: Crystal clear future

* * *

"This is a mess." Sailor Jupiter muttered looking around at the wrecked buildings.

"Not the way I'd imagined the future." Mars Kaman admitted.

"Hey, that's what they get for building all in crystal." Mercury Kaman joked.

"That's not funny." Chibi-Usa snapped. "You all should know already that with your enhanced strength you can punch through a brick wall and not feel any pain."

"Yeah." Both Mercuries said. The others looked at them.

"Oh, we thought you'd realize that yourselves." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Yuichiro, try and punch through that wall." Chibi-Usa said pointing at a relatively untouched building near them.

"Uhh... Okay." Mars Kaman walked to the wall, then punched it with all of his strength. He let out a yelp of pain as the wall resisted the hit.

"What's this crystal? Adamantium?" He muttered as he walked back to the group, rubbing his hand.

"The crystal that forms all of the buildings in the city is magical. Even a Senshi cannot break through it without breaking a few bones in the process." Chibi-Usa explained.

"You know, you are very smart for your age." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Well, that's because I got only the good genes from them." Chibi-Usa said, pointing at Moon and Tuxedo Kaman with a grin.

"That'd be most of the genes from Mamoru, I guess." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Where's everyone? I mean, I suppose there should be lots of people in Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Venus noted.

"Most of the civilians fled from the city after the first attack, though some of them stood and helped fighting the enemy. The situation is pretty much the same all around the world." Chibi-Usa explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh..."

"But if they have such a force, why not taking it back to the past?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They can't. Their means of time traveling is quite outdated, it only lets two or three of them travel through at a time, and it wastes massive amounts of energy." Chibi-Usa explained.

"Oh, I see..."

"And where are we all through this?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I mean, our future selves."

"Well... Chibi-Usa started.

"We're not supposed to know it, are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I see no harm in telling you." A voice said. The group turned around and gasped.

"Hey, that's Mamo-chan... But he's right here?" Sailor Moon noted confusedly.

"I'm Neo-King Endymion." The figure said. "Your future self." He added looking at Tuxedo Kaman. He did, indeed, look a lot like Mamoru, only

"The King, the Queen, the Princess..." Mercury Kaman mused. "And there you have the Joker." He added pointing at Mars Kaman.

"Can't you act your physical age for a while?" Sailor Mars muttered. "Because I'm not so sure about your mental age."

"Come with me to the palace... It's the only place the Dark Moon hasn't touched yet." Neo-King Endymion said ignoring the usual arguments. After all, he'd missed them in a way.

"What we see is only an image of Endymion." Sailor Mercury noted. As usual, she had her visor down and was staring right at Endymion.

Endymion nodded, "My body is recovering at the palace." The image started moving towards the tall palace in the exact center of the city.

"I guess we should follow him." Sailor Moon said.

"No duh." Chibi-Usa muttered.

The Senshi all walked into a large room.

"Gee, this place is huge." Sailor Moon noted. She then noticed the only object inside the room and gasped. A large, crystalline box about two meters long and half a meter wide. Within it, a woman was resting. For Sailor Moon, it was like looking at herself in a mirror.

"That must be Queen Serenity." Sailor Jupiter noted.

Endymion nodded. "She's also healing. She used her own magic to create that crystal case she's in."

"Hey, and where are we during all this?" Sailor Mars asked.

An image was magically projected in one of the walls. It showed the four future Inner Senshi standing around a crystalline structure, waves of energy could be seen flowing from them to the structure. "The Inner Senshi are powering up the shield that keeps the palace protected. They can't, however, be of any help to the others." Endymion explained. The Mercury and Mars Kamans are out of the city fighting the enemy."

"But how did that happen?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Prince Demando sent a message to us. He wanted to sign a peace treaty, and chose a neutral location for the meeting. It was a trap, and we fell for it. We managed to escape, but with Queen Serenity and myself wounded." Endymion explained.

"Wait a minute." Sailor Moon said. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

"Why do you ask?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well, you think that in 1000 years we won't be stronger than we are right now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You've got a point." Sailor Mercury admitted.

"Amazingly." Sailor Mars added then sighed. "Sorry, old habits."

* * *

"Rubeus, I want you to attack the castle together with Esmeraude." Demando said.

Rubeus and Esmeraude both bowed, "As you wish. But we cannot break through the barrier."

"I know. Wiseman says the Senshi will probably go out and fight you. You must destroy them all."

"We will." Rubeus said, then both bowed again and teleported out.

Demando grinned, "You will destroy all of the Senshi. But one." A screen formed in the air in front of him and it displayed a picture of Sailor Mercury. "I thought I could never have this fair Goddess for myself. But it seems like I was given a second chance."

"Why Mercury, brother?" Sapphir asked. "I thought you wanted Serenity."

"Things change, my dear brother." Demando replied. "Before, the Inner Senshi weren't in par with Serenity. But now, things are different. With the Planetary Kamans awakened, the Inner Senshi will all be Queens, each will have powers greater than even Serenity. And Mercury, she will gain the most power of all. I intent to make her my consort once she freezes Earth, and when everyone awakens from their slumber, they'll acknowledge me as their King."

Wiseman observed everything from the shadows and chuckled mentally.

* * *

"Amazing." Mercury Kaman noted.

"What?" Moon asked.

"I was trying to see how much power Queen Serenity has." He explained. "I don't know how to put it in words. If her power isn't infinite, it's quite near that mark.

"Where's her Ginzuishou?" Sailor Moon asked finally noticing what was missing.

Endymion looked at Chibi-Usa then sighed, "We don't know."

"What happened?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Well, when Chibi-Usa saw we were wounded she tried to use the Ginzuishou to heal us. And it just vanished."

Everyone gasped, "But how...?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's all my fault. Because of me the city got destroyed." Chibi-Usa said then run away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Is that true?" Tuxedo Kaman asked.

"Well... Once the Ginzuishou vanished, the magical barrier around the city disappeared. And the Nemesians attacked the city. The Inner Senshi decided to use their powers to create a new barrier. Unfortunately they can only protect the palace. But she shouldn't blame herself." Endymion looked in the direction Chibi-Usa had run off to and sighed.

Sailor Moon nodded, "She tried to help her mother, she didn't know that would happen."

Just then, there was an explosion outside. "What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Rubeus and Esmeraude are outside." Endymion explained. "They're trying to get through the barrier."

"We'll stop them." Mercury Kaman said. The others nodded.

"I'll try and find Chibi-Usa." Sailor Mercury said, her computer in hand and dashed off after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

The Senshi dashed out of the palace and found Rubeus and Esmeraude waiting for them. "Well, well... So the brats are all here." Rubeus muttered.

"Where's that Sailor Mercury girl?" Esmeraude asked.

"Not your problem, freak!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Grr... You're going to be the first to die!" Esmeraude shouted and charged at Sailor Mars.

The three Kamans produced their swords. Rubeus half-grinned, "You three again? How boring."

* * *

Chibi-Usa walked out of the palace and sat on a rock, sobbing. She didn't see the cloaked figure materializing behind her, but she did hear his hissing voice.

"Poor little girl, why are you crying?" Wiseman asked.

Chibi-Usa looked back and gasped. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. But first." Both the figure and Chibi-Usa vanished. Sailor Mercury dashed out of the palace just in time to watch them vanish.

"Chibi-Usa!"

"She'll be alright." Sailor Mercury turned around and saw Demando standing there. "My name is Prince Demando from the Dark Moon." He said. "And I know you won't come with me willingly. Sorry." He zapped her with an energy blast. Sailor Mercury fell unconscious and Demando caught her in his arms, then they both also vanished.

* * *

Mercury Kaman dodged Rubeus' flying kick then frowned, "Something happened to Sprite." He noted.

"Go help her." Tuxedo Kaman said.

"Yeah, we can handle this weakling." Mars Kaman added.

Mercury Kaman nodded and dashed away. He knew exactly where Ami was. And he wouldn't stop for anything to save her.

Wiseman chuckled evily, "Are you ready to serve me, little girl?"

Chibi-Usa stood in front of the cloaked man, only she now looked in her early twenties. "Of course, Master. I shall destroy the Senshi should they interfere with our plans."

Wiseman laughed evily as his eyes glowed red. "Very well... From now on, you'll be known as the Black Lady." Black Lady bowed and walked out of the room. "Now, I see Demando got Sailor Mercury already. I should help my minions." Saying that, he vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Uh oh, Black Lady has appeared and Mercury is caught. Will Fuji save her in time? Stay tuned to find out. 


	10. Battle for Crystal Tokyo

SailorStar9: _Sighs_ Yes folks, I agree that was one short chapter. Hopefully two chapters on one day makes up for it. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 9: Battle for Crystal Tokyo

* * *

"Fire Soul!"

Esmeraude used her fan to stop Sailor Mars' attack, then sent an attack barreling at her. Sailor Mars narrowly dodged and tried a kick at her head. Esmeraude dodged but didn't see Sailor Jupiter charging at her from behind until it was too late.

"Lightning Tackle!" Sailor Jupiter grinned as Esmeraude was sent flying over Sailor Mars' head. "Gotcha."

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Esmeraude screamed as she was hit. She slowly stood up and glared at the Senshi, "Okay, so you want to play rough. Let's see how you handle this." She aimed her hand to one side and a portal opened. a dozen Drones appeared.

"Oops." Sailor Mars muttered.

"So it's all up to skill now." Sailor Venus noted.

"Let's do it." Sailor Mars said.

"Brawl!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and dashed into the crowd of Drones. She managed to kick a few of them but was soon flung back to where the others were by an energy blast. "Oww.. They're no pushovers."

Esmeraude chuckled, "Of course they aren't. These are some of our best Drones."

"A pity we'll trash them." Venus snapped.

"Just try." Esmeraude teased with a grin.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sailor Mercury muttered looking around as she woke up. She was in a large room, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of some sort of black crystal.

"This is my Crystal Tokyo base." Demando said from behind her.

"You! What have you done to Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Mercury asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything to her." Demando noted. "You need not worry about her, I have all I wanted now." He added as his eyes glowed red.

"You'll be my Queen. Your powers will belong to me." Demando said and walked closer to her. "As it was meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Mercury asked. Suddenly she felt weird. Her eyes glazed over and she stood there in a trance.

Demando chuckled, "Didn't the Princess tell you? In order for there to be a Crystal Tokyo, the earth must freeze over until the 30th century. When the people awaken, there will be no more wars between the humans. They will all unite, under one Kingdom, Crystal Tokyo. Crystal Tokyo can only happen if the earth is frozen over. And the Senshi of Mercury is destined to do that, no one else. For five years before she freezes the earth, she will exhibit strange powers, starting when she is eighteen. When she is 23, her powers will be at their maximum potential, and she will freeze the earth, bringing forth Crystal Tokyo. And I want to rule. In order for me to do that, you _will _be my consort."

Sailor Mercury stood still as Demando walked towards her, but then she whispered, " Syuusuke... help me..." and her eyes went back to normal.

"What?" Demando stammered. "Impossible!"

Sailor Mercury looked at him, "I only love Syuusuke, and you can't change that. Even if you try to control my mind, but I'll never love you."

"We shall see." Demando said and his eyes glowed red again.

Sailor Mercury's eyes glazed over and he moved to kiss her. As he was about to do it, however, Sailor Mercury whispered, " Syuusuke..." again, and tears formed in her eyes.

Demando moved away and frowned, "I don't get it. Why can't I make you mine?"

"It is her mind you can control, but not her heart." Mercury Kaman said standing on the window sill.

"You!" Demando shouted and sent an energy blast barreling at Mercury Kaman, who leapt out of the way.

Mercury Kaman produced his sword, "Let her go, or else."

Demando grinned, "Just try."

He opened his palm, muttered a chant quickly, and a strong wind took over the room, as a light circled Sailor Mercury, going from her to his palm. He was smiling. So much power, it was unbelievable. Not even Serenity had this much power.

Finally, he stopped, and she collapsed to the floor, her transformation gone, back to Ami. She struggled to get up, feeling dizzy now and Demando laughed, "I've done it! I win!"

Suddenly, he began to cough and shiver.

"What..." he paused to cough, "is this?"

He coughed, and sank to his knees.

I've never felt this way before!"

Ami pushed herself up, helped by Mercury Kaman and looked at the writhing Demando. "It's a lot to handle, isn't it?" she said, watching him with no pity from where she stood.

Reaching both hands out, she turned into her Princess self and a lily-shaped crystal of ice was transfered from Demando back to her.

A bright ultramarine light then exploded from the crystal, the two males forced to shield their eyes.

When the light died down, Demando stared in horror when he saw that it was not Ami who was standing; Neo-Queen Mercury had replaced her.

"Mercury Cosmo Power!" the newly-revealed Queen raised her crystal between her cupped hands. The jewel flashed another bright light and the two Mercuries teleported before Demando could do anything.

"The others are still fighting Rubeus and Esmeraude." Mercury Kaman noted, once they were on safe ground.

"They may need our help. Let's go!" Ami said and took off running towards the Crystal Palace, her henshin pen in her hand. Mercury Kaman followed suit.

* * *

"I'll destroy you!" Rubeus shouted and charged at Mars Kaman.

"Heh." Mars Kaman grinned and waited until Rubeus was close to him, then summoned his power, "Fire Shield!"

Tuxedo Kaman whipped out his cane and hit Rubeus form behind just as he slammed on the shield, making him crash on it again.

"Eeehh..." Rubeus muttered and stood up. "I'll kill you first, then!" He leapt at Tuxedo Kaman feet-first.

"You look tired." Tuxedo Kaman noted reaching for his sword. He swung his swords up and sliced Rubeus' feet while ducking, and Rubeus went crashing to the ground behind him. "You should take a nap."

Rubeus was slammed into one of the palace's walls and fell to the ground unconscious. "Now let's get that witch." Mars Kaman muttered. Tuxedo Kaman nodded.

"Burning Soul!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The attacks blasted the few drones that were left into pieces. The Senshi all turned and saw Esmeraude chuckling.

"What's she chuckling at?" Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Hehehe... You all are tired from all that fighting, and that's just going to make things easier for me." Esmeraude explained.

"Don't bet on it!"

Esmeraude turned around just in time to see both Mars and Tuxedo Kamans jumping towards her. Mars Kaman sliced her left arm, while Tuxedo Kaman sliced her right leg with his sword.

"Touche!" Mars Kaman joked.

"Now, let's get her!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. The Senshi all charged at Esmeraude.

"Burning Soul!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Fire Shield!"

The two attacks hit Esmeraude, causing her to crash into the thick fiery shield. She fell to one knee and winced.

"Last chance to get out of here, Esmeraude." Sailor Mars warned.

"She's not defeated yet." Wiseman's deep hissing voice said.

"Who's that?" Sailor Mars asked looking around.

"That's none of your business." Wiseman's voice snapped. "Esmeraude, your power is not enough to defeat the Senshi. So I'll give you some of my own power."

Esmeraude's body started cracking with dark energy, and she screamed in pain. As the energy melted into her body, she started laughing evily. Her eyes were glowing red, and her bruises had been healed. Her hair had turned a darker shade of grey, and her skin was also darker. "YES! Now I'll get you all, Senshi!" She shouted.

"Do not fail me, Esmeraude." Wiseman's voice warned.

Esmeraude glared at the Senshi, "Okay, who wants to be the first to die?"

"DIE!" she shouted, unleashing a wave of energy that blasted all the Senshi away.

"That hurts..." Sailor Venus muttered.

"Have any plans?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Venus.

The blonde Senshi shrugged, "Don't ask me, ask Mercury."

"Are we late?" Sailor Mercury asked as the two Mercuries came dashing towards them.

"Nah, we were just starting." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Heh. This will be fun." Esmeraude mused then her body cracked with energy again.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Esmeraude's power just blasted up the roof." Mercury Kaman reported.

"So this will be a hard battle." Sailor Mercury noted.

"What else is new?" Sailor Mars asked with a shrug.

"Where's Rubeus?" Sailor Venus asked noticed the redhead was nowhere around.

"We'll take care of him later." Sailor Moon noted. "I usually don't like the direct approach, but I'll make an exception." She charged at Esmeraude while summoning her power. The rest of the Senshi team followed suit.

Mars slammed on the palace's wall and winced. Esmeraude was too strong, she had stopped all of their attacks, and the counter-attack had been strong enough to knock them all away. She stood up grimacing at the pain and glared at Esmeraude. The rest of the Senshi also stood up despite the pain they all were feeling.

"So, you won't give up." Esmeraude said with a grin.

"Never." Sailor Moon snapped.

Sailor Mercury noticed Mercury Kaman was trying to inch closer to Esmeraude from behind. _That could work. But we have to keep her distracted_. She thought. "You're so mighty, but I don't think you could blast through my shield, you know."

Esmeraude chuckled, "Heh. That would be not worth the effort."

"Ice Shield!"

"Oh please..." Esmeraude muttered and sent an energy blast at the shield. The attack cracked the shield and went through, Sailor Mercury dropped to the ground barely dodging it. Esmeraude then turned around and punched Mercury Kaman who had been about to stab her from behind. "You really thought you could sneak up on me?" She asked then chuckled evily.

Mercury Kaman fell to the ground and winced. That girl had a hell of a jab. He stood up and shrugged

"Well, I see this plan didn't work. So I'll just have to switch to plan B."

"Plan B. And what is that about?" Esmeraude asked.

"Keeping you distracted long enough so the others will recover." Mercury Kaman explained and leapt at her. Esmeraude blasted him away and he rolled on the ground before grunting and falling unconscious.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Esmeraude was taken off-guard by the attack. She fell to one knee, but rose and turned to Sailor Moon.

"Heh. So the princess wants to fight."

"You've hurt my friends, I cannot forgive you. I'll destroy you myself if I have to." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Heh." Esmeraude shrugged and sent an energy blast at Moon. Moon simply moved out of the way. "What?"

Sailor Mercury glanced at Sailor Moon then gasped, "Her power went up somehow."

"Is that possible?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Her anger may be rising her power." Mars Kaman noted.

"Well, that's good and all, but can she defeat Esmeraude?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Let's hope she can." Sailor Mercury said.

Esmeraude sent another blast of energy at Sailor Moon, but she literally stepped aside to dodge it. "Stop doing that!" Esmeraude shouted angrily.

"As you wish. Moon Princess... HALATION!" She shot her attack at Esmeraude, the attack was so fast that she couldn't dodge in time. Esmeraude slammed on a wall and fell to one knee. "Give up, Esmeraude."

"I... Won't... Lose!" Esmeraude shouted and charged at Sailor Moon, punching her straight in the gut, and knocking her to the ground. "Now you die!" Esmeraude shouted and charged up to blast Sailor Moon. Suddenly, a blur hissed by her side. She gasped and looked down at her chest, blood was flowing out of a deep wound. She looked to the side and her eyes widened.

"I can't let you hurt her." Tuxedo Kaman said as he stood there, his sword dripping blood. Esmeraude fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Is she...?" Sailor Moon asked as she stood up.

Sailor Mercury checked on Esmeraude and sighed, "Yes..." She then went to check on Mercury Kaman, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mercury Kaman woke up and rose from the ground, clutching his head, "I'll be fine... In a few years." He muttered.

Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the group, "Your battle is still not over. The rest of the Dark Moon family went back to the past. You will have to travel back to your time and protect Tokyo."

"Oh, that's just great." Sailor Mars muttered. She then rose an eyebrow, "Hey, where's Chibi-Usa?"

Sailor Mercury sighed, "I don't know. I saw a cloaked man vanish along with her. And then Demando showed up and captured me."

"Captured you? What for?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Cloaked man?" Tuxedo Kaman echoed.

"The Wiseman." Sailor Pluto said. "It's one of Demando's minions, a very dangerous one."

"Then we must find him and get Chibi-Usa back." Sailor Moon said.

"He'll surely be in the past along with the others." Sailor Pluto noted.

"Well, then we'll go back and fight them." Sailor Moon said.

* * *

SailorStar9: And another chapter goes down. Read and review. 


	11. The Dark Crystal

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. This is Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 10: The Dark Crystal

* * *

Demando, Rubeus and Sapphir were standing silently in a dark room. The Wiseman appeared in the room and looked at Demando, "Did you summon me?"

Demando nodded, "We've lost one of our best warriors. But we'll avenge her soon."

"I see. Well, I have the means for you to achieve that revenge." Wiseman commented.

"Tell me." Demando said.

"There's five points concentrical to the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo. They're called the Crystal points. These points upgrade the magic flow inside the city. As long as those points remain untouched, you won't be able to get through the shield the Inner Senshi put around the Crystal Palace."

"Oh... And why are we back to the 20th century, then?" Rubeus asked.

"In this era, the five points are weaker. It'll be easier to pollute them with dark mana. And once that is done..."

"The barrier around the palace will weaken and we'll be able to get through it." Demando noted.

"Exactly." Wiseman said.

"You have no ulterior motives, or do you, Wiseman?" Sapphir asked.

"Prince Sapphir, you should already know I'm only here to serve my master, Demando. I'll do whatever I can to help him. Let me introduce you to our new soldier, the Black Lady."

There was a flash of pink light, and Black Lady appeared in front of Demando. She bowed to the prince and smiled coldly, "I will destroy the Senshi if they dare crossing our path."

"Hmmm... This woman looks familiar." Sapphir noted.

Wiseman chuckled evily, "She was formerly known as the Small Lady."

"The Princess?" Demando asked in surprise.

Wiseman nodded, "I captured her while Rubeus and Esmeraude fought the Senshi. I was going to kill her at first, but then I sensed something. Her power is enormous, albeit untrained, but if we use it to achieve our goals."

"The Senshi will have no way to defeat us." Black Lady added with a wicked grin.

"Rubeus, you must go to Tokyo and plant these Dark Stones in the five Crystal Points. They will absorb all the dark feelings from humans around it. Anger, pain, hatred, all these feelings will be our key to the final victory over Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman explained as he handed Rubeus five fist-sized round stones.

Rubeus nodded, "I will not fail."

"I'll help you if the Senshi show up." Black Lady noted.

"What if the Senshi realize this woman is the Princess?" Sapphir asked.

"I count on them realizing that." Wiseman explained. They won't dare hurting their beloved Chibi-Usa."

* * *

"It's good to be back." Usagi said lying on her bed.

"So, how were things in the future?" Luna asked.

"Depressing. The whole city of Tokyo's a wreck, except for the palace my future self's living at. Half the Senshi are creating a shield around it, and the other half's out of the city trying to stop the invasion." Usagi said and sighed.

"Oh..."

"Anyhow, what happened in this century while we were away?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing much. I zapped your parents a couple of times so they wouldn't wonder where you were and Artemis zapped all of the other Senshi's parents."

"Doesn't that have any side effects?" Usagi asked. "I mean, erasing their memories like that."

Luna shrugged, "Don't worry, it won't harm them."

"Can't you use that to make them think I deserve a lot of A plus?" Usagi asked.

"Eeehh..." Luna muttered.

"You know, Luna..." Usagi started.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm worried about Chibi-Usa . We should be looking for her, not slacking off." Usagi noted.

"That's a strange thing for you to say." Luna said slyly.

"I'm serious!" Usagi snapped. "Uhh.. Sorry about that."

"Never mind." Luna muttered. "I think you're right, though."

"I'll go look for her." Usagi said and bolted up from the bed.

"Just how are you going to do that?" Luna asked.

"Uhhh... I dunno. But the Mercuries can think something out, so I'll look for them." Usagi noted and rushed out of the room.

"Her behavior worries me." Luna muttered. "As always." She added.

* * *

Several miles away, in a manga store, Rubeus was looking around. He wasn't interested in buying any manga, though. He had already placed the Dark Stone in it's place. It had the ability to remain unnoticed to normal humans. He once again wondered where the Wiseman got all those gadgets from, and what were exactly his intentions... Maybe Sapphir was right, maybe not... But if the Wiseman was playing dirty, it was not Rubeus' business. Demando would eventually find out and blast him into oblivion.

* * *

Fuji was walking down the street, lost in thoughts. That was the reason why he didn't see the blonde zoom out of her house until it was too late. Both were sent crashing to the ground by the collision.

"Hey!" Fuji snapped, then noticed who it was. "Usagi?"

"Eeehh..." Usagi picked herself up. "Sorry about that."

"Never mind. Why the hurry?"

"I was looking for you." Usagi said.

"Oh."

"Well, actually, either you or Ami will do." Usagi noted. "I want to get Chibi-Usa back, and I figured you both could think of a way to do that."

"Eeehh... I guess so. I was going to see Sprite anyway."

* * *

Ami opened the door and smiled. "Hi guys."

"Hi Ami-chan." Usagi said. Fuji just smiled back at Ami. "Listen, I was thinking on a way to find where Chibi-Usa is. And I thought you both would know how to do it."

"Hmmm... Well, I don't know." Ami said.

"If we look for those Dark Moon morons, we may be able to find her." Fuji noted.

"There's an idea." Usagi said.

"I could try and track them with my Mercury computer, but it's got a short range, and this is a big city."

"It's worth a try, though." Fuji admitted.

"The communicators." Usagi noted. The others nodded. She produced her comm and Minako, or rather Sailor Venus' face popped up in the screen. "Hey Sailor Venus, what's up?"

"I found Rubeus. Jupiter is keeping him busy."

"Aaaaah!" Sailor Jupiter went flying over Sailor Venus head.

"We're in front of the manga store near the 10th." Sailor Venus said quickly and cut the link.

"Okay, you wanted to find them, didn't you?" Fuji asked.

"How much luckier can we get?" Usagi pondered. "Never mind. Let's go."

* * *

"Crescent Storm!" Sailor Venus shouted unleashing her strongest attack.

Rubeus leapt out of the way, and the light attack tore through a sports car, turning it into a wreck. "Missed me."

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Rubeus punched the attack away.

"By the way, you should get out of the way of that rushing truck." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that tri.." Rubeus started but was cut off as said rushing truck hit him, sending him crashing through a wall and into a supermarket. He walked out of it, bruised and covered in vegetables.

"Told ya." Sailor Jupiter said with a shrug.

"So you did." Rubeus muttered and charged.

Sailor Venus dodged an energy blast and whirled to face Rubeus, but she got tackled by him. She rolled on the ground and bolted up, breathing heavily. Sailor Jupiter stood right by her side.

Rubeus grinned, "Two of you are hardly a challenge."

"Then make it five!" Mercury Kaman shouted as he, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury came running into the scene.

"Icycle Ray!"

"Eeehh... Still not enough." Rubeus muttered and unleashed an energy wave that canceled out the ice attack.

"Ice Shield!" The shield stopped the remaining energy attack, and Sailor Mercury glared at Rubeus, "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing much. I just want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Black Lady!"

The pink-haired woman appeared besides Rubeus, "So, the Senshi were foolish enough to try and fight us." She mused.

"Have fun." Rubeus said and vanished.

"Just who is that girl?" Mercury Kaman asked looking up and down at Black Lady.

Sailor Moon looked at the girl. She looked awfully familiar to her for some reason.

"I am the Black Lady, one of the Dark Moon's strongest warriors. Are you ready to die?"

"Just try." Sailor Jupiter muttered and stood in a defensive pose.

Mercury Kaman produced his sword. "Let's dance."

"Wait!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she finally knew who the girl was.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked seeing the expression on Sailor Moon's face.

"That girl... She is... Chibi-Usa " Sailor Moon said worriedly.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter said in shock.

"She's right." Sailor Mercury admitted.

:We must fight her. It's the only way to bring her back." Mercury Kaman noted.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sailor Moon said and dashed off, her eyes watering.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Sailor Mars rushed into the scene with Mars Kaman. "What's wrong?" She noticed Black Lady and rose an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Tuxedo Kaman dashed into the scene together with the rest of the Senshi. He looked at the pink-haired woman and said, "Chibi-Usa?"

"What?" The rest of the Senshi said in shock.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars asked.

"She... Run away." Mercury Kaman said. "I don't blame her, though."

Black Lady chuckled evily, "Just the reaction the Wiseman predicted. You are all afraid of fighting me because you could hurt your dear Chibi-Usa. Luckily I don't have such handicap." She unleashed a wave of dark energy and blasted all the Senshi to the ground.

"That hurt." Mercury Kaman muttered trying to stand up.

"We can't beat her." Sailor Mars said. "Even with Moon here we wouldn't beat her."

"No time for... Being pessimistic." Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"I was being optimistic." Sailor Mars muttered.

Tuxedo Kaman just stared at Black Lady. How had the Dark Moon turned Chibi-Usa into that? And what could they do to stop her? "I... Won't let her win." He said standing up. "Even if I must hurt her to stop her."

"Oh, there's some fighting spirit left in you... I'll kick it out of you in a second."

Tuxedo Kaman produced his sword, "If beating you is the only way, so be it..."

Black Lady grinned and waited as Tuxedo Kaman charged at her...

* * *

SailorStar9: That's it... for now. Sweatdrops and sighs 


	12. Trouble at School

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. This is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 11: Trouble at School

* * *

Tuxedo Mask's attack hissed by Black Lady's side, barely missing her head. She grinned, "You could have hit me. But you're as afraid to hurt me as the others. That's a pity." She shot a pink energy beam at him and knocked him to the ground. "Looks like I won."

Suddenly, a golden disc hissed by her and nicked her right arm, then fled back to the attacker.

"Oops, I should have said, Moon Tiara Boomerang instead." Sailor Moon said clutching her tiara.

"She's back!" Sailor Mars said.

"Sorry I left you guys alone. But I can think of no other way to bring her back than fighting her." Sailor Moon admitted.

Black Lady grinned, "You don't know what you're facing, Sailor Moon." Her eyes glowed red and she shot another energy blast at the Senshi. They all got knocked back a hundred meters.

"Too strong..." Sailor Venus muttered.

"Her power's awesome." Mercury Kaman noted.

"But she'll get tired if she keeps shooting those attacks." Mars Kaman noted.

"I don't think we could stand being hit one more time, though." Sailor Mars commented.

"I won't let you hurt my friends. Sailor Moon snapped glaring at Black Lady.

"You wouldn't dare hurting your dear Chibi-Usa, would you?" Black Lady asked with a wicked grin.

"You are not her." Sailor Moon growled.

"Oh, I see. Give me your best shot, then." Black Lady teased and stood in a defensive pose.

Sailor Moon looked at her friends who were trying to stand up, then back at Black Lady.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Black Lady rose an energy shield and stopped the attack, but she still got knocked back by it's force.

"Impressive. I didn't think you would have such power. Anyhow, Now I..."

Black Lady was cut off by a shout of "Shine Snow Illusion" Sailor Mercury leapt at her, unleashing her ice storm, the blast of snow causing the villain to stagger back stunned by the sudden attack.

"Now for a new trick." Tuxedo Kaman smirked. "Rose Hold!", using his attack to trap Black Lady.

"Mars Burning Soul!"

"Mercury Ice Shield!"

Mercury Icycle Rain!"

Sailor Mars' attack went through the shield cracking it and a shower of ice shards rained over Black Lady.

"Jupiter Lightning Tackle!"

"Venus Crescent Storm!"

Sailor Jupiter's tackle sent Black Lady crashing into Sailor Venus' attack. She sank to her knees.

"Mars Fire Spikes!"

Mars Kaman's fire balls slammed on Black Lady sending her crashing on a brick wall. She sank to the ground unconscious.

"Now what?" Sailor Moon asked.

Wiseman materialized besides Black Lady, "You won this one, but I can upgrade her power." He hissed then vanished taking Black Lady with him.

Sailor Moon sank to her knees, "Chibi-Usa..."

The rest of the Senshi were as shocked as she was. "Wiseman..." Tuxedo Kaman muttered. "I'll destroy you."

Sailor Mercury was scanning the area. "I detect a strange energy reading coming from inside that building." She noted pointing to the manga store.

"Let's check on it." Mercury Kaman said.

"You go check, I'll take a nap." Sailor Moon muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Senshi found the small black crystal lying on top of a stack of Sailor V manga. "That's the source of the evil energy."

"I knew Sailor V was evil." Mars Kaman joked. Sailor Venus bonked him on the head. "Can't take a joke..." He muttered rubbing his head.

Sailor Mercury ignored the two, "This crystal is leaking dark energy. It's flooding the area with it."

"This is weird. The youma were always trying to drain energy, and so were Ail and Ann. Why are these Dark Moon guys wasting it like that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"This is dark mana." Mercury Kaman noted looking around with his visor. "It feeds from dark emotions, like pain, anger, hatred. And it also can cause humans to react more aggressively."

"So it's an endless circle. The dark mana causes people to fight each other, and then it grows stronger because of all the fighting." Sailor Mercury said.

"Any way to stop it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Magical attacks won't work on it." Sailor Mercury commented.

Mercury Kaman produced his sword and sliced the crystal in half. It glowed white for a second then disintegrated. "I guess plain old brute force does the trick." He noted with a grin.

"So this is their new plan." Sailor Moon said. "We'll stop them and get Chibi-Usa back." She said.

"Yeah!" The others shouted.

* * *

Usagi entered the classroom and sat on her seat. Her friends were as tired as her after their last battle.

"Why does school exist anyways?" She muttered.

"This one exists only to be attacked by aliens." Minako joked.

Haruna entered the classroom and rose an eyebrow as she saw most of the students were downbeat. "What happened here, class?"

"Nothing." The Senshi all muttered in unison.

"Eehhh... Okay, I'll take your word." Haruna said and started the lecture.

* * *

Rubeus, clad in a trenchcoat and baseball cap, walked into the school, "This will be good. The Senshi are in here, so they will have no way to transform and stop us."

Unknown to him, Luna was watching him enter the school from atop a nearby tree, "Gotta tell the others." She noted and took off running.

* * *

During the lunch break, the group was as usual sitting around a table. "Hey, what's wrong, Usagi? You haven't eat one single bite?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"I can't stop thinking about Chibi-Usa." Usagi noted. "I mean, we hurt her badly yesterday."

"Couldn't be helped." Makoto commented.

"Couldn't it?" Usagi asked. "If we beat that Wiseman..."

"We may get her back." Ami admitted. "But chances are, we'll have to fight her again to get to Wiseman."

Usagi sighed. She really wasn't sure what would happen if she faced Black Lady again. She didn't want to hurt her again, but maybe it was the only way.

All of the sudden, food started flying back and forth. The girls looked around and saw the whole room had erupted in a brawl. "What the...?" Makoto muttered.

Ami produced her computer, "There's a strong evil energy reading nearby. Probably one of these dark crystals."

"Why weren't we affected?" Makoto asked.

"Maybe our powers keep us safe. though I don't know for how long." Ami said. "In any case..." The others nodded and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Rubeus observed the dark crystal sitting under a nearby window and grinned, "This thing will be filled with energy in no time. But this is pretty boring."

"Worry not, we'll entertain you." Sailor Moon said as most of the Senshi dropped to the ground in front of him.

"And we'll beat you senseless in the process." Mercury Kaman added.

"Eeehh... I have no time to play with you kids, but if I leave you could break that crystal like you broke the last one." Rubeus noted, "So, I guess I'll have to kill you all."

"Mars Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' attack knocked Rubeus off his feet. Sailor Mars was standing over the school's roof. "You guys are stubborn. Didn't you have enough with the last beating you got?"

"You didn't beat me, you beat Black Lady." Rubeus noted.

"Same difference." Sailor Mars snapped.

"Come down here and fight!" Rubeus snapped.

"Why should I?" Sailor Mars said, then casually added "By the way, you should remember you're not fighting only me."

"Huh?" Rubeus asked before being tackled to the ground by Mercury Kaman. He cursed under his breath and sent the Planet Kaman flying out of sight with a strong energy blast.

"We could use a plan." Sailor Moon noted.

"Forget the planning, he hit Syuusuke." Sailor Mercury muttered. She charged at Rubeus who was standing up and kicked him in the groin.

"Uuggghhh..." Rubeus stammered and fell back down clutching his 'vital area' in pain.

"Seems like nemesian males have the same weak point as human ones." Sailor Mercury noted with a grin.

"You'll pay for this, Mercury." Rubeus hissed in pain.

"Need some help?" Sailor Jupiter offered.

"Not really, but thanks." Sailor Mercury said and kicked Rubeus where it hurt again.

"Damn..." Rubeus hissed and teleported out.

Mercury Kaman came staggering towards the others, "Where's Rubeus?"

"Mercury beat the stuffing out of him." Sailor Mars explained with a shocked expression.

"Didn't know Mercury could beat someone like that." Sailor Jupiter noted. "I'm proud of her." She added with a grin.

"Eehhh..." Sailor Mercury said and blushed slightly, then looked at Mercury Kaman, "You okay?"

"You know me, half of the time I end up smashing on something." Mercury Kaman said with a grin.

"Actually 64.27 percent of the time." Sailor Mercury noted.

"She's back to her usual self, I see." Sailor Venus commented.

"How can you be sure I wasn't just faking it all of this time?" Sailor Mercury hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Scary." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Guys, I guess we should ask the usual thing." Sailor Venus noted.

Mars Kaman just smirked and produced his sword, slashing the crystal.

Sailor Mars blinked looking at the pieces of dark glass scattered on the ground nearby.

"Well, let's go back inside before someone notices we left." Sailor Jupiter suggested. The others nodded and turned back to human form, then went their separate ways.

* * *

And after classes...

"What the heck happened here?" Principal Sato asked looking at the trashed cafeteria.

"Well, for what we heard, a brawl." Haruna-sensei explained with a shrug. "Some of the students saw the Senshi outside fighting an enemy."

"Hmmm... Then this is related to them..." Sato said then sighed. "I should have listened to my mother, get a better job. More peaceful. Like mercenary or crocodile tamer." He muttered and walked off.

"Weird..." Haruna noted watching him go.

* * *

SailorStar9: A rather amusing chapter I'd say, especially the last part. Read and review. 


	13. Ayakashi's Return, part 1

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. This is Chapter 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 12: Ayakashi's Return, part 1

* * *

"Two days passed and the Dark Moon has not attacked yet." Ami noted.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Fuji asked.

Right now, the two were heading to a street tennis court.

"Well, I guess..." Ami replied. "But Usagi's getting edgy."

"Not that I can blame her. This _is_ Chibi-Usa we're talking about here." Fuji remarked.

"Here we are." he announced.

* * *

The four Ayakashi walked into Demando's throne room. "Did you call for us?" Petz asked.

Demando nodded, "I want you four to go to the past and put the third dark crystal in it's place. And if the Senshi show up, beat them."

"Won't that Black Lady girl help us?"

"She's still recovering." Wiseman's voice explained. "But I can give you four more power to fight."

Wiseman's eyes glowed for a moment in the shadows behind Demando s throne.

"This energy..." Cooan said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"I feel stronger than ever." Beruche noted.

"Let's go, the Senshi won't stand a chance against us." Calaveras said.

"Yes, we'll defeat them for sure this time." Petz said. The four Ayakashi vanished.

"They're overconfident, but still they could beat the Senshi with a little luck." Wiseman explained.

"I don't trust luck. I only trust power." Demando commented.

"I agree." Wiseman admitted. "Still the Senshi have luck on their side, so we must be careful."

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kimiyoshi Fukawa remarked.

"If it isn't Fuji from Seigaku." Izumi Tomoya added.

"The doubles from Gyokurin." Fuji noted. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where we play." Fukawa replied, pointing his racket to the court.

"This is a free court. But there is a condition." Tomoya pointed out.

"A condition?" Fuji inquired.

The two Gyokurin regulars nodded.

"You need to defeat every player here." Fukawa replied.

"Is that so?" Fuji beamed.

Ami let out a 'I-know-that-smile' sigh.

* * *

"You sure about this, Syuusuke?" Ami asked as the tennis genius was taking out his racket.

"Don't worry." Fuji gave her his usual smile at her as he stood up.

"Guess I shouldn't be worrying too much ne?" Ami joked.

"Yup." Fuji grinned.

* * *

"First match and you aren't even sweating. I'm impressed." Ami remarked after Fuji defeated his first opponent.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is a task driver." Fuji explained.

"You mean other than Tezuka-san?" Ami kidded.

"If Tezuka was here..." Fuji joked.

Ami giggled in response.

* * *

The second match saw Fuji use the first of his 'Triple Counters'; the 'Tsubame Gaeshi' to pull out a perfect win.

"I assume you need this." Ami remarked, handing him his water bottle.

"Thanks." Fuji smiled, taking the bottle.

"The Tsubame Gaeshi huh?" Ami commented. "Are those guys that tough to make you use your special moves?"

"No." Fuji admitted. "I just want this to end quickly."

"Go figures." Ami muttered.

* * *

The last match turned out to be a volley which Fuji quickly ended by either forcing his opponent to hit a smash or hitting a lob to entice him to hit a smash and ending the smash with a 'Higuma Otoshi'.

"You know, that move could be broken." Ami remarked. "All I have to do is change the trajectory of my smash, therefore altering the position of your lob."

"And making the ball fall out. Real smart." Fuji commented.

"There's another way to break that move." Ami pointed out. "If the smash is powerful enough to overpower the centrifugal force..."

"I know what you mean." Fuji admitted.

* * *

"Looks like you win this one, Fuji." Tomoya remarked, coming towards the pair.

"Therefore, you're welcome anytime to play." Fukawa added.

Fuji and Ami looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"That was a good match." Ami remarked, after Fuji played for almost two hours on the tennis court.

"That I agree." Fuji nodded.

Just then, their communicators beeped.

Ami opened hers and Sailor Mars' face appeared.

"Ames, the Ayakashi have split into two groups and they have a group of drone with them." Sailor Mars reported. "Me, Mars Kaman, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter are dealing with one group."

"Give me the coordinates, we'll go help Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kaman." Ami replied.

Sailor Mars nodded and sent over the coordinates.

"Guess the day isn't over." Fuji noted.

Ami nodded and the two Mercuries searched for a place to transform.

* * *

SailorStar9: A little short and a bit of tennis action here. Read and review. 


	14. Ayakashi's Return, part 2

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. This is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 13: Ayakashi's Return, part 2

* * *

"Icycle Ray!"

Mercury Kaman's attack blasted one of the drones into pieces. He dodged as a second drone tried to chop him with a sword. "This is annoying." He muttered.

Tuxedo Kaman sliced through a nearby drone. More charged at them.

Nearby, the two Ayakashi were facing the two Senshi.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

Cooan rolled out of the way and chuckled, "That's all you've got?"

"Let them tire themselves." Petz noted. "Once we kill them, we'll get the two Kamans as well."

"I thought you couldn't bring many drones at once." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Well, we've been slowly bringing them to this era." Cooan explained. "We knew we'd have to use them someday."

"Shabon Spray!"

The attack fogged up the area, the Ayakashi couldn't see a thing around them. "

"Get them while they're blinded!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Not so fast. Dark Flash!" The darkness faded as a shining light blasted it and Petz grinned. "If that's the best you can do, you're in real trouble, girls."

"Dark Flare!" A wave of fire shot from Cooan's hands and hit the Senshi. The Senshi were blasted back by the attack, and fell to the ground.

"This didn't last long.." Petz muttered.

* * *

The rest of the Senshi were facing a similar situation. Sailors Venus and Jupiter were keeping the drones busy, but that wasn't helping the others beat the two Ayakashi.

"Burning Soul!"

"Dark Spark!" Calaveras shouted. A sphere of lightning shot forwards from her hand, deflected Mars' attack. "Wiseman was right, the Senshi can't touch us with our new power."

"I wonder if they are stronger in close range too?" Sailor Mars commented.

"Only one way to find out." Mars Kaman noted with a grin.

The two Mars Senshi charged at the two Ayakashi. They tried to punch the two women, but they dodged every punch and kick.

"Dark Blizzard!" A swarm of small ice shards shot from Beruche's body and hit the two Senshi dead on.

Both Mars Senshi were blasted back by the attack and fell near Sailor Venus, who looked at them worriedly, then turned to glare at Beruche. You may be stronger, but we won't give up."

"Suits you." Beruche muttered. "Dark Blizzard!"

Sailors Jupiter and Venus were also blasted back by the attack.

* * *

Tuxedo Kaman leapt back and swung his sword beheading a drone. He then charged forwards and punched through another drone's chest, causing it to explode. He fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Frost Wall!" Mercury Kaman shouted and sent a massive wall of ice blasting through the few remaining drones. He also sank to his knees. "That's it. We got them."

"But what about... The Ayakashi?" Tuxedo Kaman asked and looked back. Sailors Mercury and Moon were fighting both women, but were obviously in the losing side.

"We must help." Mercury Kaman noted.

"Right. Rose Hold!"

The attack caught Cooan off-guard and sent her rolling back on the ground. She stood up and left Petz to take care of the two female Senshi.

"You two fools!" She shouted.

"It's time to slice some meat." Mercury Kaman muttered, producing his sword.

"This will be fun." Tuxedo Kaman added with a grin. Both charged at Cooan.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter shook her head to regain her senses. She watched as her two allies tried to fight the two Ayakashi. The battle didn't last for too long, both Mars Senshi were sent crashing back into a building.

""No!" She shouted.

Beruche turned back, "Heh... Seems like the thunder girl didn't have enough of a beating yet."

"Let's finish her off." Calaveras said.

"You've hurt my friends... But now it's time to pay for it." Sailor Jupiter muttered standing up. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Oh, she's getting ready to be killed." Beruche noted.

"Jupiter Twilight Power, Make Up!" Electricity covered her and she transformed into her next level while running. She rose her punch and electricity crackled around it. "Jupiter... Thunder Punch!" she punched Berthe with the electricity-charged punch and with such strength that the Ayakashi Sister was slammed through a nearby brick wall. Jupiter fell to her knees as Berthe started disintegrating.

Sailor Venus and the two Mars Senshi woke up and both looked at Jupiter's new suit in awe.

"What the...?" Sailor Venus muttered.

"That was impressive...Too bad it... Wasn't enough to take me... Out." Calaveras added.

"Jupiter... Thunder..." Twilight Jupiter tried to use her attack once again, but it faded away. She fell to her knees. :No... I must beat them..."

"This is the end for you, Senshi!" Calaveras shouted and charged up for an attack

Suddenly, two massive fire blasts shot at the Ayakashi from behind. Calaveras was blasted apart by the attack.

Twilight Jupiter blinked twice before realizing what had happened. The two Mars Senshi sank to their knees and smiled at her. She sighed in relief, "Thanks..."

Sailor Mars gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Mercury Kaman dodged a punch from Cooan, but Petz managed to knock him off his feet with an uppercut and followed with an energy attack. "Dark Flash!"

Tuxedo Kaman was trying to recover his breath, he didn't see Mercury Kaman being blasted in his direction until it was too late to dodge. Both Kamans fell to the ground, unconscious.

"This was way too easy." Cooan noted.

"Yeah, I thought they would be harder to fight... Too bad..." Petz muttered.

Sailor Mercury stood up, her blue eyes glared at the two women. "I cannot... Let you hurt them." She snapped.

Cooan chuckled, "You're the weakest Senshi. How can you beat us when all of them weren't strong enough?"

"Glad you asked." Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Twilight Power, Make Up!" A hail of ice surrounded her as her suit changed. The transformation was the same as Jupiter's, and when it ended, she summoned her visor and looked at the two Ayakashi and said, "You dared hurting my friends, now I'll have to hurt you back. Prepare to face a raging blizzard. Twilight Mercury will punish you!"

"Nice speech." Cooan muttered. "But what else can you do?"

Twilight Mercury grinned and leapt up. "Mercury..." Ice started gathering in front of her crossed arms, and it started forming a ball. "Ice..." The ice started glowing and she reached out both hands as she shouted. "BLAST!"

Cooan didn't have time to even scream. Petz watched in horror as the attack turned her sister into an icy statue. The statue then turned into dust. "NO!" Petz shouted and growled at Twilight Mercury, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Too... Tired..." Twilight Mercury muttered.

"NOOOOO!" Petz shouted and charged at Twilight Mercury, who had no energy left to try and dodge. However, a blur shot by her side and she stopped dead in her track. The last of the Ayakashi sisters looked down in shock and saw a sword embedded into her chest. She then looked at Mercury Kaman who was kneeling right behind Twilight Mercury. "This... Can't be..." She muttered before disintegrating.

"Guess I saved you again." Mercury Kaman grinned.

Twilight Mercury giggled.

* * *

Later, the whole group was resting in Rei's Temple.

"So, we won again." Makoto said.

"That was too close for comfort. If Jupiter hadn't turned into..." Rei began.

"Twilight Jupiter" Ami, who was sitting by Fuji's side, said.

"Right. If that hadn't happened, we'd all be dead by now." Rei continued.

"Same in our side." Fuji admitted. "I don't know how it happened, but Mercury's new power was what saved us all."

"I can make a guess." Ami said. Everyone turned to look at her. "When I saw all of my friends down, something awakened inside of my mind. I almost immediately knew how to call upon my new power."

Makoto nodded, "Same happened to me. Though we can only use our attacks once and it drains us out."

"The Ayakashi are gone for good, we destroyed those two crystals, and we have two Senshi in hyper-drive." Fuji said with a grin. "I guess this battle didn't go bad at all, huh?"

"But just how much stronger are they?" Rei asked.

"Well, I managed to get a reading at Mercury's power levels." Fuji explained. "It's almost ten times what she had before."

"Ten times?" the group chorused.

"And I suppose Jupiter is even stronger." Fuji added.

"That's great! Now we can beat that Wiseman guy and get Chibi-Usa back!" Usagi said and beamed.

* * *

"Wiseman!" Demando called out furiously.

"What's the matter, Prince?" Wiseman's voice hissed from the shadows.

"You told us the Ayakashi would destroy the Senshi for sure this time. Why did they fail?" Rubeus asked.

"Jupiter's and Mercury's power increased greatly." Wiseman explained walking out of the shadows, his red glowing eyes seemed to be looking at everyone in the room. "They are now strong enough to defeat even Black Lady on their own."

"We lost the Ayakashi, and we still have to place one more crystal." Demando noted.

"But the Senshi destroyed the other four, what's the point in placing it?" Sapphir asked.

"These dark crystals only helped me setting the Shadow Crystal." Wiseman explained. "That crystal will cover the whole city of Tokyo with darkness."

"How will that help us?" Sapphir asked.

"Crystal Tokyo will also be covered by darkness, it'll weaken the shield around the Crystal Palace, and it could even pollute the palace itself." Wiseman said.

"And then we'll be able to take over the city." Demando said with a grin. "Rubeus, go and place this last crystal."

"I only need a few minutes after that to place the Shadow Crystal in it's place. After that is done, Tokyo's days of peace will be numbered." Wiseman explained and faded into the darkness again.

"For the Ayakashi and Esmeraude, I won't let the Senshi stop me." Rubeus commented.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, the Ayakashi are officially gone and five more chapters before the Dark Moon saga ends. Read and review. 


	15. Rubeus' last battle

SailorStar9: Was about time I updated. Anyway, this is Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 14: Rubeus' last battle

* * *

The Senshi were all meeting at Rei's temple as usual.

"So, what is everyone planning to do once we get rid of the Dark Moon creeps?" Makoto asked.

"Sleep for a week." Minako said.

"With all that happened these last days, we didn't get too much study done." Ami noted worriedly.

"Maybe we could go to the library together... You know, to study." Fuji commented.

"Then you wouldn't study at all." Rei muttered. The others chuckled.

"Seriously, I've found out a pattern on the Dark Moon attacks." Fuji said.

"You mean, the fact that each of the crystals were placed at an exact distance from one another in a circle, which means there's a fifth point following that pattern, which they haven't touched yet?" Ami asked.

Everyone blinked a few times before Fuji grinned and nodded, "You're smart and cute. That's why I like you."

Ami blushed, "Well, I just thought it was obvious."

Producing her compact computer, she typed in a few buttons and a map of Tokyo appeared hovering over it. Four red dots were spread on it, each one marking the places where the Dark Moon had tried to place their dark crystals. A fifth blue dot was also marked forming a perfect circle with the others.

Usagi looked at it and smiled, "Neat." She looked at the map again and her eyes widened, "Hey, wait a minute... That fifth point... that's Seigaku!"

Fuji nodded, "Yeah. I guess the rumors of the school's basement being haunted weren't that wrong after all."

Mamoru looked at the map and rose an eyebrow, "Ami, can you calculate where the center of that 'circle' is?"

Ami nodded and pressed another button on her computer. She typed a few keys on it and five lines appeared on the map, all starting from the attack points and ending at one concentric point. Ami looked at it and frowned, "The Tokyo Tower..."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Rei commented.

"Or maybe not. We should stay alert." Mamoru said.

* * *

The next evening, Fuji stayed back after the afternoon practice, assuring Oishi that he would lock up.

"You seem pleased." Ami remarked, entering the storage room.

"You noticed." Fuji replied.

"It's rare for you to be this serious." Ami noted.

"True." Fuji answered, shutting his eyes and turning a light smile at her.

"I don't suppose I want to know what happened?" Ami asked.

Fuji looked out of the window and answered, "I had a match with Tezuka."

"And I'm assuming you won?" Ami inquired.

"I did." Fuji admitted.

"But?" Ami prompted.

"His shoulder still isn't healed. So it isn't exactly a fair match." Fuji replied.

"So, I presume you'll want to wait for his shoulder to be fully healed before you play him again?" Ami inquired.

Fuji grinned, "You know me too well."

Then, Ami produced her computer when it started beeping.

"Rubeus and Black Lady?" Fuji guessed.

Ami nodded and then produced her communicator. "Guys, this is Ami. I'm getting a reading of two Nemesians heading towards the school."

"We'll be there ASAP." Minako said through the comm.

"Can you two keep them busy on your own?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"Two of us, two of them. I guess this makes things even." Fuji shrugged.

Closing the com link, the two Mercuries transformed and went out to meet their enemies.

* * *

"Finally they decided to come out and play." Black Lady noted as she saw the two Ice Senshi running towards her and Rubeus.

"I've yet to pay you back last time Mercury." Rubeus growled and shot a red energy blast at her.

"Ice Shield!" Twilight Mercury formed her shield, sending the blast bouncing into a nearby wall.

"The school is _so_ totaled after this fight." Mercury Kaman muttered.

"DIE!" Rubeus sent another blast at her. Twilight Mercury leapt over the attack and made a drop kick facing down, knocking Rubeus to the ground, and flipping before landing on her feet.

"Impressive. An acrobat clown." Black Lady muttered. Rubeus picked himself off the ground and glared at the two Mercuries. "Wait, they're mine." Black Lady said.

Rubeus nodded "Get them."

Black Lady grinned, "Let's see how you fare facing me." She reached her hands out and two pink energy blades formed.

"I don't really want to hurt you, Chibi-Usa. But there's no other way." Mercury Kaman noted and charged at her.

Black Lady met his slash and tried to counter by swinging one of her swords into his feet. The Ice Kaman leapt up and tried to kick her, but Black Lady stepped back. Both glared at each other and waited.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Rubeus staggered forwards as the attack hit him. Sailors Jupiter and Moon dropped to the ground and glared at him.

"Let's party." Twilight Jupiter said.

"This time I won't withdraw." Rubeus snapped. "None of you will leave this place alive."

"Yadda, yadda..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Too bad, but your new power won't help you this time." Rubeus said. A red armor formed around his body, "Wiseman also gave me an upgrade."

"Gee. Can't they just stop powering up?" Sailor Moon muttered.

"TIME TO DIE!" Rubeus shouted and unleashed a massive energy wave, leaving no room for the Senshi to dodge.

A barrage of roses blasted into the wave, slowing it down.

"Ice Shield!" The shield absorbed the attack.

Tuxedo Kaman leapt to the ground and looked at Rubeus .

Just then, Mercury Kaman sped by, chased by Black Lady who was shooting blast after blast at him.

"Guess he's got her under control." Twilight Mercury noted with a giggle.

"Yeah, but he's using Moon's technique." Twilight Jupiter noted. Sailor Moon glared at her.

"At least he's not screeching his lungs out while he runs." Tuxedo Kaman added. That got him a glare from Sailor Moon.

Rubeus laughed, "You're all pathetic. I could blast you all to pieces with my power in a second."

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden chain tied Rubeus feet making him fall flat on his face. Sailor Venus walked around Rubeus and grinned down at him, "If you really could do that, you shouldn't waste any energy in all that useless babbling."

Mercury Kaman came running to the group and panting for breath.

"Hi guys..." He said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Twilight Mercury asked worriedly.

"Not really." Mercury Kaman muttered.

Black Lady came walking besides Rubeus, who was once again picking himself off the ground. "Let's finish these weaklings off."

The Senshi tensed, but suddenly the Wiseman materialized above the two villains.

"Black Lady, I need you to guard the Shadow Crystal." he instructed and Black Lady vanished. "Rubeus, kill the Senshi. I'll give you another upgrade." His eyes glowed red for a second, then he vanished. "Do not fail us, Rubeus." Wiseman's voice said.

"I will not." Rubeus said. A red aura was surrounding his body.

"That's a bad omen, isn't it?" Sailor Venus asked.

Both Mars Senshi came running just in time to see Rubeus' new look.

"Gee, who's this guy, Shin Akuuma?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"Hey, I was about to make the same joke." Mercury Kaman snapped.

"Sue me." Sailor Mars muttered with a shrug.

"Pitiful humans. Your power is nothing compared to mine!" Rubeus said and laughed.

He grinned and started leaping around, shooting energy blasts at the group. Tuxedo Kaman frowned "Get ready to blast him." He said and leapt forward, "Rose Hold!"

Rubeus cursed as he got tied up by the giant rose, then paled as he saw all the Senshi powering up to attack. "I won't lose to a bunch of kids!" He shouted.

"Moon Twilight Beam!"

"Mercury Ice Blast!"

"Mars Burning Soul!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Crescent Storm!"

"Mars Fire Spikes!"

"Mercury Icycle Ray!"

Rubeus yelled as the attacks rained on him, and vanished leaving only a cloud of smoke that rapidly dimmed. The dark crystal Rubeus had inside his suit fell to the ground and shattered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Rubeus is gone and now the gang have to deal with Wiseman to get Chibi-Usa back. Will they succeed? Stay tuned to the next chapter. 


	16. Wiseman's wrath

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. This is Chapter 15. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 15: Wiseman's wrath

* * *

"Demando, I need to talk to you now." Sapphir said as he stormed into the throne room.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"The Wiseman's plan. It's all a trap." Sapphir said.

"What do you mean?" Demando asked.

"I tried to contact our Crystal Tokyo base today, but they didn't respond." Sapphir noted. "I know this may sound crazy, but that Shadow Crystal is the cause."

"Hmm... I really don't know how that could be possible." Demando said.

"Think about it." Sapphir said. "Queen Serenity from Crystal Tokyo was the one that banished our ancestors from the Earth in the 21st. Century."

"I know that..."

"So, if we defeat the 20th. century Sailor Moon, who will one day become Queen Serenity from Crystal Tokyo..."

"Our ancestors would have never been banished, and they would have never colonized Nemesis." Demando added following Sapphir's train of thoughts. "But that means..."

"The Dark Moon family, the war, the rabbit escaping to the past... None of this would have happened." Sapphir said.

"But the Wiseman himself is a nemesian." Demando noted.

"We don't really know for sure. Have you ever seen his face?" Sapphir asked.

"You're right. So he's trying to destroy the Senshi for some reason." Demando said.

"I guess we should go and ask him." Sapphir said. Demando simply nodded.

* * *

The Senshi were standing atop a building near the Tokyo Tower. The Tower was half covered by a black crystal that was growing larger with every second. "What the hell is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's feeding from the dark mana in the city." Twilight Mercury explained. "It looks like the five other crystals had a residual effect, and this one's collecting all the dark energy that generated in the city after they were placed in the five points."

"I don't know what the Dark Moon's planning now, but we must stop them." Sailor Moon said.

"You'll stop no one, Senshi." Black Lady said, materializing in front of them. "Your time has run out."

"Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon said.

"Chibi-Usa doesn't exist anymore. All there is now is Black Lady."

"I don't believe you."

"Suits you." Black Lady muttered and shot a pink energy blast at the group. They all dodged but realized there wasn't too much space for a fight in the rooftop they were standing in.

"You can't dodge forever, Senshi!" Black Lady exclaimed and chuckled.

Mercury Kaman frowned, "Then let's take this battle to a lower ground. Teleport!"

Black Lady frowned as the group vanished, "Hmm... I can still sense their presence." She floated down from the rooftop and landed on the street right in front of the Senshi. "No matter where we fight, I'll still defeat you."

"Chibi-Usa, please listen to me. You are not like this, you're a cute little girl with a kind heart." Sailor Moon said.

"Shut up!" Black Lady snapped and shot an energy blast aimed at Sailor Moon's chest. A rose fled by the blast's path and deflected it.

"She's just trying to distract us. Demando and his minions are probably on the tower." Tuxedo Kaman noted.

"Demando?" Black Lady muttered with a chuckle "That fool was just a puppet for us."

"Us?" Sailor Moon asked.

Black Lady grinned in a wicker way, "Yes. The Wiseman needs this planet's mana to become stronger... Once the Shadow Crystal is fully formed, it'll drain the mana from the Earth's core itself."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Twilight Mercury asked.

Black Lady grinned, "The Wiseman is an eternal being. He will survive the Earth's destruction and then he will conquer this whole galaxy."

"Gee... Thinking big ain't we?" Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"But enough talking. I must eliminate you so our plan can succeed." Black Lady said and shot another energy wave. The Senshi dodged it once again.

"We have to get to Wiseman." Sailor Moon noted.

The Senshi nodded and Mercury Kaman pulled another 'Teleport' spell again.

* * *

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Twilight Jupiter muttered. They were now standing on top of the tower.

Mars Kaman noticed the cloaked man standing in the center of the roof and rose an eyebrow, "Look, it's the sage of the tower."

"Can it Yuu." Sailor Mars muttered.

Wiseman looked at the Senshi, "It seems like I'll have to get rid of you meddlesome kids myself."

"You should watch the news, buddy. Don't you know what happened to the last evil aliens that tried to trash this tower?" Twilight Jupiter snapped.

Sailor Moon snapped, "Release Chibi-Usa and get out of this planet and we will spare your life."

"Brave words, Sailor Moon. Also your last ones." Wiseman charged up for an attack, a black aura surrounded him as he reached his hands out.

Sailor Mercury looked at him through her visor and shouted. "RUN!"

"Teleport!"

Wiseman powered down and sighed, "They could make it easy for me and stay where they were so I could blast them. But now their deaths will be slow and painful."

Back at ground level, the Senshi reappeared near the tower. Mercury Kaman fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Twilight Mercury asked.

"Yeah... But all that teleporting drained me." Mercury Kaman said.

"Sorry but his power was just too high. If he'd hit us with that attack we'd be all dead." Twilight Mercury explained.

"Here he comes." Twilight Jupiter noted, looking up.

"Get ready." Tuxedo Kaman said.

A pink energy blast hissed by Sailor Moon's head. She turned around and saw Black Lady walking towards them, "Uh oh..."

"Black Lady. It is time for us to get rid of the Senshi." Wiseman hissed floating down to her side.

Black Lady nodded, "Indeed."

Just then, Demando and Sapphir teleported into the scene. "Wiseman!"

"Prince Demando, Prince Sapphir." Wiseman hissed. "What's wrong?"

"You fooled us, Wiseman. This whole scheme of yours is going to get us killed along with the Senshi and the Earth." Demando noted with a glare.

"So you finally realized that." Wiseman chuckled. "A pity, now I'll have to kill you." Wiseman sent a massive energy blast at the two princes.

Demando blocked the attack with an energy shield and glared at Wiseman "You shouldn't underestimate me. I am Demando, Prince and leader of Nemesis, my power is above yours."

Wiseman laughed evilly, "It may have been true before, dear prince. But now, the Shadow Crystal is feeding me with evil energy as we speak. That attack I used was just for warming up."

"Your scheme ends here!" Demando shouted. He sent a massive beam of energy at Wiseman. Sapphir followed suit and both beams fused into one.

Wiseman grinned, "Fools." He shot an energy beam, both beams tried to win terrain on each other but they soon reached a stalemate.

"Give up, Wiseman, you cannot win." Demando snapped.

"Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked.

"For what I can see, both sides have the same power levels. But Wiseman still has Black Lady with him."

Black Lady, however, didn't help Wiseman. Instead she turned to face the Senshi and grinned evilly "Since my master's getting rid of the trash, I should do the same thing." She started charging up, energy crackling around her body as she closed her eyes.

Twilight Mercury paled as she looked at the readings, "Impossible..."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Black Lady... Her power is above Wiseman's level... And... There's traces of the Ginzuishou's energy in her." Twilight Mercury commented.

"But that's..." Twilight Jupiter started.

"When we were in the future... King Endymion told us the Ginzuishou had vanished when Small Lady tried to use it." Mars Kaman noted. "Maybe it somehow fused with her?"

"That's a quite weird theory, but maybe it's just what happened..." Twilight Mercury admitted.

Black Lady opened her eyes and looked at the Senshi. She reached both hands out and a massive pink energy blast shot from her and barreled towards the Senshi.

"Counter now!" Moon shouted "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Mars Burning Soul!"

"Mercury Snow Illusion!"

"Jupiter Stun Spark!"

"Venus V-Laser Blast!"

"Mercury Icycle Ray!"

"Mars Fire Spikes!"

Tuxedo Kaman threw in a couple of roses for good measure.

The attacks crashed into Black Lady's energy blast, but only slowed it down. The blast was still strong enough to send all the Senshi flying back a few blocks.

"This can't be happening..." Sailor Moon muttered weakly.

"Oh, but it is happening..." Black Lady said with a chuckle and prepared to blast them again. She then looked up and frowned. "The Wiseman needs me..." With that, she went floating up to the tower.

"We must go up there and stop them." Sailor Moon said.

"We know that... But how?" Twilight Jupiter asked.

"I could teleport all of us again." Mercury Kaman noted.

"But that would drain you." Twilight Mercury said worriedly.

"All Planet Kamans have a series of spells at their disposal and the 'Teleport' spell is one of the common ones we all share." Mars Kaman explained.

"So..." he grinned. "Teleport."

* * *

Once the Senshi arrived, they could see Demando and Sapphir glaring at the Wiseman. Black Lady stood besides the cloaked figure and grinned evilly.

"Good, the Senshi are here." Wiseman hissed. "You'll get to see how I destroy them before I destroy you as well."

"Wiseman, I cannot let you destroy them." Demando said standing in between the Senshi and the two evil beings.

"Why not? They killed all of your family." Black Lady noted.

"It wasn't their fault." Demando said. "It was all part of the Wiseman's scheme."

"I cannot believe that. You know the Senshi killed them." Black Lady said.

"So you can't. It won't matter if the Wiseman wins. You were born in the 30th century, if the Earth's destroyed now, what do you think will happen to you?" Sapphir asked.

"I..." Black Lady said, a shadow of doubt in her eyes for a moment.

"Shut up!" Wiseman shouted and unleashed an attack. It hit Sapphir dead on sending him crashing back a few feet.

"Sapphir!" Demando said and run to his brother's side.

Sapphir tried to stand up but collapsed to the ground. " Demando..."

"Brother..." Demando said kneeling besides him.

"Demando ... Don't let him kill the Senshi... If he does, all will be lost." Sapphir said and closed his eyes.

Demando stood up as Sapphir's body started vanishing. He gave the Wiseman a cold glare and charged up for an attack. "All of my family's gone because of you. I won't forgive you for that!" He sent another massive energy beam at Wiseman, who countered with his own attack.

Sailor Moon saw Black Lady was confused and started walking towards her, "Chibi-Usa... Please remember..."

"Don't come any closer!" Black Lady warned and rose a hand.

"You know you don't want to hurt me. The Wiseman was only using you to achieve his goals... Chibi-Usa, I'm not going to give up until I get you back." Sailor Moon said. Black Lady stood there frozen in place. Sailor Moon reached out and took her hand. "Come back to us, Chibi-Usa..."

As Sailor Moon took Black Lady's hand, the Ginzuishou started glowing. Black Lady's body also glowed white and she changed into Chibi-Usa. The little girl looked up at Sailor Moon and smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

Wiseman looked away from his struggle with Demando and saw Moon and Chibi-Usa, "I should have destroyed you both when I could..." He floated to the side, still holding his attack on Demando, then aimed his arms at Chibi-Usa and Usagi. "Now I'll correct that mistake."

Moon and Chibi-Usa both gasped as a wave of dark energy flew at them. Something stepped in between them, stopping the attack. Moon looked in shock as Demando fell to his knees in front of her.

"Demando .. ?"

"Sailor Moon... Kill that bastard for me." Demando whispered as his body started vanishing.

"How noble of him..." Wiseman said mockingly. "But it was all for naught." He once again rose his hands to blast Moon and Chibi-Usa but a barrage of energy attacks hit him from behind. "Who dares attacking me?" He shouted furiously.

"You seem to have forgotten us." Mars Kaman grinned.

Wiseman glared that the Senshi who were preparing to attack. "Too late, Senshi... The crystal's power makes me invincible!" He shot a massive energy wave at the Senshi, Mercury and Tuxdeo Kamans leapt in front of Moon and Chibi-Usa to cover them. Both girls gasped in shock as their friends fell to the ground, unmoving. "Yes! Nothing can stop me!"

"Everyone..." Sailor Moon whispered and her eyes watered.

"I won't... Let him hurt my... Friends!" Chibi-Usa shouted angrily. Suddenly the future Ginzuishou appeared in front of her. "But... How?" She looked at the crystal. "It was inside of me all this time." She said to herself.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon powered up and glared at the Wiseman. "Run Chibi-Usa, I'll stop him."

"No." Chibi-Usa shook her head and grabbed her Ginzuishou. Her body was covered by light. "I'll help you this time. Moon Prism Power... Make Up!"

Both Sailor Moon and Wiseman looked in shock as Chibi-Usa's outfit morphed into a Senshi outfit resembling Sailor Moon's one, only the collar, boots and skirt were pink. "You hurt my friends and threatened our planet. For that, I cannot forgive you. Sailor Chibi-Moon will punish you!" Sailor Chibi-Moon said striking a pose.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon.." Sailor Moon said in awe.

"Her Senshi powers awakened... This can't be happening..." Wiseman hissed.

"There's nowhere to run, Wiseman. This is the end of the line. Moon Princess Halation!"

"Moonlight Flash!"

Both attacks washed over the Wiseman vaporizing him. As he vanished, the crystal around the tower also disintegrated.

The Senshi woke up and looked at the two Moon Senshi. "What the hell...?" Mars Kaman muttered looking at Chibi-Moon.

"Like mother, like daughter." Mercury Kaman noted. "She's as strong as Sailor Moon is in her normal form."

"Wow..." Twilight Jupiter looked at the two Moons and sighed. "Well, at last it's over..."

"Yeah, until the Angry Andromedan Amebes come to invade us." Mercury Kaman muttered.

"Angry Andromedan Amebes..." Mars Kaman chuckled. "Good one."

"So, what's her Senshi name? Sailor Moon 1.5?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon" Sailor Chibi-Moon announced proudly.

"Chibi-Moon?" Twilight Jupiter muttered and grimaced.

"Hey, at least she's not Mini-Moon." Mars Kaman noted. The others laughed.

* * *

Later that night, the group was once again at Rei's Temple. "Well, it seems like things will be back to normal now." Usagi noted.

"Yeah. Hopefully this will be the last enemy we'll fight." Makoto said.

"Don't bet on it." Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

"Huh? You mean there's other aliens to fight?" Yuu asked.

"I cannot tell you when they'll strike, or who they'll be, but this won't be the last time you'll fight to protect the Earth." Chibi-Usa explained.

"Oh goodie..." Rei muttered.

"Well, at least we stand warned." Fuji commented.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Sailor Pluto appeared, "Small Lady, Queen Serenity wants you to go back to Crystal Tokyo."

"So mom's okay?" Chibi-Usa asked beaming.

"Yes... She's all right now... Thanks to the Senshi of the past... And you." Sailor Pluto said.

"But not thanks to you." Fuji muttered.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "I couldn't help you this time."

"Yeah right..."

"Fuji, my mission is to keep the time lines as they are supposed to be... I've seen things you can't imagine, but I cannot step in and solve everyone's troubles... There's battles that must be lost... Allies that must be lost..."

"You mean, like Demando?" Usagi asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "He wasn't evil for himself, but for his actions... And that final sacrifice he made redeemed him in many ways... With the Dark Moon gone, the war will be over soon. And the Wiseman's threat to the Earth is over as well..."

Fuji sighed, "Well... I guess you have a point... But..."

Chibi-Usa looked at the group, "Well, I must leave now. I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, Chibi-Usa..." Usagi said.

"Hey, you'll only have to wait for 1000 years to see me again." Chibi-Usa noted with a smirk.

"Time flies." Sailor Pluto said. "You'll see her sooner than you think." Chibi-Usa waved at her friends as both vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: And the Dark Moon saga is officially over. Next stop, the Prefectural Tournament. 


	17. The Regional Tournament, Part One

SailorStar9: Sorry for the wait folks. As you can see from Chapter 12, I suck with writing tennis action. I've killed so many brain cells churning this chapter out, my brain is officially fried. And about what I said about the Prefectural Tournament, forget it, I'm starting with the Regions in this chapter. So, do me a BIG favor and review this.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 16: The Regional Tournament, Part One

* * *

"The Regional Tournament is next huh?" Ami inquired.

"Um hm." Fuji mumbled.

It was a couple of days after the battle with the Dark Moon and the couple were under the canopy of a fig tree during lunchtime. Right now, Ami was leaning against the tree truck and Fuji was lying on her lap. It was after lunch and the pair were resting a bit before heading back to class.

"Need me and the girls to cheer you on?" Ami joked.

"Sure." Fuji grinned, getting up. "Need to introduce the team to you girls too. I just hope Minako doesn't start glomping Tezuka."

"What are the odds of_ that_ happening?" Ami kidded.

"Good point." Fuji smiled.

"Syuusuke." Ami began, turning serious.

"Hm?" the tennis genius looked at her.

"I heard about Yuuta." she replied softly.

Fuji stiffened for a split second, turning his sharp eyes at her.

"So it is true then." Ami remarked gently, genuinely concerned.

Fuji merely nodded, revealing nothing.

"So, this is where you've been sneaking off to these days, Fuji." Eiji's voice suddenly came from above.

The two geniuses looked up to see Eiji Kikumaru sitting on a branch and grinning widely at them.

"Wait until the guys hear this." Eiji's smile widened as he leapt down from the branch.

"Eiji..." Fuji warned lowly.

"Nya?" Eiji tilted his head cutely at his classmate and teammate.

"You have three seconds. Run." Fuji threatened.

Eiji let out a meek 'eep' and took off running.

"Intimidation. Works every time." Fuji smirked.

"When Fuji Syuusuke threatens, the world shivers in fear." Ami giggled.

"Darn right." Fuji chortled.

* * *

"He invited _us_ to cheer him on?" the girls chorused once Ami told them.

Ami nodded meekly.

"I have to pass." Rei replied, "Temple duties."

Yuichiro nodded in agreement.

"We'll go." Makoto replied.

"We'll use the communicators to keep in touch if there's another enemy larking around." Minako added.

"Mina-chan, don't jinx it." Rei warned.

* * *

True to Minako's prediction, as a pair of red, glowing eyes were looking at the Earth from a distance. They had been observing the battle that had ended a few hours ago, and had been unhappy with the outcome. Metallia, Wiseman, they had been only failures. He didn't hold too much hopes for his newest pawn either. But he knew that sooner or later the Senshi would fall, and then this world would belong to it.

* * *

On the day of the Regional Tournament, the girls, minus Rei, had arrived at the park where the matches were held.

"Seigaku is up against..." Makoto frowned, her finger following the match-ups.

"Gyokurin." Fuji supplied, as he and the rest of the Seigaku team walked up towards the bulletin board. "Hey girls."

"What are the odds of _that_ happening?" Ami asked amusedly.

"Quite huge actually." Inui replied, pushing up his glasses. "Considering the fact that we're up against them last year."

Just then, Makoto gasped when she saw one of the Seigaku players.

Minako sighed, "She's going into one of her 'He-looks-like-my-old-Sempai' mode again."

"What are you talking about? He _is_ my old Sempai!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Taka-san!" the brown-haired Senshi of Jupiter beamed and glomped the Seigaku power player.

Usagi, Ami and Minako blinked, hard.

The rest of the Seigaku team, minus Tezuka, blinked hard, twice.

"Hi Mako." Kawamura Takashi muttered weakly.

"Didn't see _that_ coming." Minako remarked, albeit amused.

"Neither did we." Usagi admitted.

Ami shook her head and sighed, "Mako, you'd better release Kawamura-san. He's turning purple."

"Oops." Makoto blushed, releasing her grip on Takashi.

Ami sighed again.

"Hard being the mature one huh, Sprite?" Fuji joked.

"Yes." Ami replied.

* * *

The first match saw Ryuzaki-sensei pairing both Takashi and Fuji up in the Doubles Two set.

"Taka-san..." Makoto blinked.

"And Syuusuke..." Ami added.

"In doubles?" the two girls chorused in disbelief.

"Give them some credit you two." Minako chided.

Usagi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Thank god they won." Makoto muttered after almost fifteen minutes of game play. Seigaku had won the first set: 6-0.

"What would you have done if they didn't?" Minako asked.

"Slaughtered them to make sushi." Makoto joked.

The other three girls laughed.

* * *

During intermission time, the girls went off for lunch.

"Seigaku's facing Mizunohuchi after lunch." Ami noted, looking at the bulletin board.

"So it seems." Minako agreed.

"Strange." Fuji remarked, looking at the bulletin board.

"What's wrong, Syuusuke?" Ami asked.

"I can't find Fudomine on the list." he replied.

"Fudomine is forced to withdraw." Inui supplied.

Usagi and Minako eeped in fright.

"Inui." Fuji turned to his teammate.

"Sheesh, don't scare us like that." Minako breathed in heave of relief.

The 'Data Tennis' player pushed up his glasses and added, "The team was forced to withdraw over an 'incident involving violence.'"

"Can we go now? I'm starving." Usagi whined.

"With a wormhole for a stomach like yours, Usa-chan, it's no big surprise that you're hungry 24/7." Minako joked.

"Hey!" Usagi protested and the girls burst out laughing.

"What are they laughing about?" Inui asked his teammate.

"Nothing much, Inui. Just an inside joke." Fuji replied.

* * *

"Your cooking is as great as ever, Mako." Usagi complimented between bites.

Right now, the girls, along with Fuji, were sitting under a huge tree, eating lunch.

"Swallow before you talk." Ami chided.

"Yes mother." Usagi gulped down her food before replying.

"Some things never change." Makoto shook her head.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Fuji remarked.

"Syuusuke." Ami looked at her boyfriend.

"Hm?" Fuji smiled lightly at her.

"Any idea of the player listing later?" Ami asked.

Fuji thought for a moment and replied, "Taka-san should be in Singles Three. I'm in Singles Two, I suppose."

"I guess it's pretty standard huh?" Ami mused. "Taka-san in Singles Three, you in Singles Two and Tezuka-san in Singles One."

Fuji nodded, "Seigaku's weakness is in the Doubles' sets. We never had a steady doubles team."

* * *

SailorStar9: A bit short, but as I've said, I suck with writing tennis action. I should be following the anime script when Ryoma shows up. Until then, please bear with the short chapters. 


	18. The Regional Tournament, Part Two

SailorStar9: Was about time I continued this. Anyway, this is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 17: The Regional Tournament, Part Two

* * *

Meanwhile, on a different court Kakinoki defeats Suzuonyama and Kiichi Kuki mocked their #1 singles player, saying, "It's not that you're not weak, it's that we're too strong!" 

"Guess Kiichi is sill his same old self." Fuji remarked.

"Is he always this obnoxious?" Ami inquired.

"Yes." Fuji replied.

The group had already finished their lunch and headed their separate ways until Seigaku's next match. Right now, Fuji and Ami were watching Kakinoki's match.

Kuki left the court and walked towards the pair. Taking the advantage that Tezuka was not around, Kuki insulted the vice-captain by saying that he probably didn't play against Gyokurin because he couldn't. That said, he smirked leeringly at the blue-haired girl.

Fuji frowned in distaste, but relented when Ami tugged his jersey sleeve. Without a word, the pair walked off.

Later, in the match between Seigaku and Mizunohuchi, Seigaku seemed to have the upperhand with another victory; 6:0.

Eventually, the final match boiled down to Seigaku and Kakinoki. And coincidentally or not, Fuji ended up playing against Kuki.

"It's a pity." Kuki smirked. "I've wanted to play Tezuka."

"Too bad." Fuji replied calmly. And so, the Singles 2 match began. Needless to say, Fuji won that match really easily.

* * *

With the entire Regional Tournament officially over, the girls were about to head back to school when a scream was heard from somewhere within the tennis courts. 

The girls looked at each other and rushed to the scene. "This defies all logic." Ami noted.

"Won't these things stop coming to nag us?" Mako muttered. "Anyhow, let's give it a beating."

"Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Twilight Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Twilight Power, Make Up!"

"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"

* * *

When the Senshi dashed towards the tennis court, a green mantis-like creature was waiting for them. 

"I knew you would show up if I caused some trouble." It commented. "I am Higale, and I'm here to avenge my brothers!"

"Again with the same." Twilight Jupiter muttered.

"You Senshi destroyed them all! I'm here to make you pay for that!" Higale snapped. "Anyhow, are you girls up for a fight?"

"Always." Twilight Jupiter said and charged at the mantis.

Sailor Moon opened her communicator and contacted the Mars Senshi. Rei's face appeared on the mirror.

"Rei, you'll better get down to the courts ASAP." Sailor Moon said.

"Who are you dealing with?" Rei asked.

"I'll give you a hint. It's huge, green and ugly." Sailor Moon responded.

"Darn, not _those_ again." Rei muttered. "Yuu and I will be there ASAP."

* * *

Twilight Jupiter tried a chop to the mantis' head, but Higale was way faster than she had expected. The girls were waiting for the right time to use their attacks, while Twilight Mercury was busying trying to find the mantis' weakness on her computer. Twilight Jupiter dodged Higale's massive scythe/arm and tackled him to the ground. She charged up her attack as she backflipped. 

"Stun Spark!"

"Eep!" Higale rolled aside to dodge, but the electricity run through the ground zapping him anyways.

"Crescent Storm!"

Higale was blasted back several meters as the attack hit him together with the electricity. He stood up and grunted.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Higale dodged the attack, but didn't see Moon charging at him from behind. He sensed movement behind him and swirled around, slicing with his scythe across Moon's chest, interrupting her charge. Moon knelt on the ground and gasped in shock. Higale rose his arm and grinned.

"Moon!" The girls shouted.

A rose came flying into the scene, piercing through the mantis' arm in the process.

The green mantis turned and glared at the intruder. Tuxedo Kaman stood proudly on a tree branch.

Anger filled Jupiter's mind as she rushed towards the distracted Higale. She rose her punch and electricity crackled around it.

"Jupiter... Thunder Punch!" She punched Higale's head with the electricity-charged punch, with such strength the mantis was slammed through a nearby brick wall. Twilight Jupiter fell to her knees as the mantis started disintegrating.

"Moon... Are you... Okay?" Tuxedo Kaman asked worriedly

"I'll live." Moon said and winced before adding "I guess."

Twilight Mercury looked at the slice that had cut through Moon's suit and grimaced, "Gee, he really hit you.."

"That's what I get for taking the offensive." Moon muttered. She tried to stand up but fell on her back.

Twilight Mercury sighed and stood up, then helped Moon up and leaned her on her side. "Don't strain yourself."

Sailor Mars and the two Planet Kamans came rushing into the scene. They looked at the two Senshi then Sailor Mars winced as she saw Moon, "Usagi..."

Moon smiled "Don't worry, it'll heal."

"I'm sorry we're late." Mars Kaman apologized. "We missed the exit on the highway."

"Another mantis again?" Mars inquired.

The girls nodded.

"I have no idea why they _keep_ showing up." Venus replied. "It isn't as if they any stronger than before."

The girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

SailorStar9: _Bangs head on keyboard_ I _hate_ myself for typing out this extremely short chapter! Be a good soul and read and review this. Please? 


	19. The Not So New Enemy

SailorStar9: This chapter is for those who are wondering about the 'new' enemy. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 18: The Not-So-New Enemy

* * *

"Where were you anyway?" Yuichiro asked the Plant Kaman who was missing in action the previous day.

"Couldn't get away from the team." Fuji shrugged.

"So what is the new enemy?" he asked.

"Actually, he isn't exactly what we'll call 'new'." Makoto replied.

The others nodded.

"We dealt with his kind before when we're collecting the Nijiizuishou." Usagi added.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Usagi, Ami and Makoto were about to arrive at Rei's Temple when there was a shout and a weird flash of light in the street outside the temple. "What was that?" Usagi asked._

"_Let's find out." Makoto suggested and dashed towards the Temple, transforming into Sailor Jupiter in the process._

_When the Senshi reached the Temple,Sailor Mars was facing a mantis-like monster. Yuichiro was lying on the ground, unconscious. _

"_Ami, check on him." Sailor Moon instructed._

_Sailor Mercury nodded and summoned her visor, "He's got his energy drained."_

_Sailor Moon pointed at the creature with her Moon Stick, "Give this boy's energy back or I'll destroy you."_

"_I don't think so." The mantis growled._

"_Then die." Sailor Jupiter snapped and leapt at the creature fist-first. The creature just sent him crashing on a wall with one of it's massive arms._

"_Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed and went to check on her._

"_Okay over-sized flea, you hurt my friends, I'll hurt you." Sailor Mars snapped. "Fire Soul!"_

_The mantis blocked the blow with it's scythe-like arms and chuckled, "My name's Cigale. Are we fighting or are we just warming up, girl?"_

_Sailor Mercury was checking on Sailor Jupiter, when she opened her eyes and stood up._

_Cigale was busy deflecting the other Senshi's attacks, so he didn't see Sailor Jupiter coming at him from behind. "You cannot beat me, I'm invincible!" it exclaimed._

"_I'm out of power..." Sailor Moon said falling to her knees._

"_Fire.." Mars started, then fall to one knee. "Me too..."_

_Cigale rose both arms to slice the Senshi, but just then a tirade of icy bubbles hurled towards his back. The mantis looked around in confusion as his surroundings was fogged up._

"_Where are you, Senshi?" the mantis demanded._

"_Uh oh..." he muttered, as a ball of lightning came thundering towards him from nowhere__The mantis howled in pain as the electricity crashed into him._

_As the fog cleared up, Cigale glared at Senshi then turned into dust._

"_Nice work." Sailor Mars complimented the two._

"_Thanks." Sailor Jupiter grinned._

* * *

The girls winced at that memory.

"Cigale wasn't the first one at that time." Usagi added.

The other girls nodded.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Zoisite walked through the now deserted park, "They sure are taking their time, aren't they?" Zoisite noted._

_Suddenly, four figures leapt down from above a tree. "Wait no more, youma, because we're here to punish you." Sailor Moon, said striking a pose._

"_Look at the youma..." Sailor Jupiter grimaced._

"_Deja vu..." Sailor Mars muttered._

"_I am Rigale!" The mantis-like youma shouted._

"_Not another mantis..." Sailor Moon muttered._

"_Die!" Rigale shouted and shot a scythe-shaped energy blast off his arms. The Senshi dodged the attack, which cut through a half dozen trees before stopping._

"_This will be a darn hard night..." Sailor Mars muttered._

_Sailor Mars dodged as an energy beam tore through the air. She landed on a tree, then leapt off it as another beam cut it off it's roots. "Okay, this is getting ugly."_

"_I could say the same thing." Sailor Jupiter noted as she landed on her back. "That Zoisite freak is tough"_

"_Where's Moon?" Sailor Mars asked._

"_She's keeping the Shadow Youma busy." Sailor Mercury supplied, pointing to a dirt path, where Sailor Moon was running around screeching while the insectoid youma tried to slice her._

"_Go figures..." Sailor Mars muttered._

"_Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury quickly called forth her bubble fog._

"_Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon used the enemy's confusion to summon her attack. The tiara hit Rigale on his leg, then turned around and sliced his back, and turned around once again for another hit._

_Rigale growled as the tiara continued its attack._

"_Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon performed her healing tech on the Shadow Youma._

"_Refresh!" the Youma yelled, before turning back to its human form._

"_Okay, time to warm things up..." Sailor Mars grinned and turned to the stunned Zoisite. "Fire Soul!"_

"_That's what I call a hot temper." Zoisite joked as he dodged the fire ball._

"_Laitos!" he called forth his youma and a tall, female youma appeared._

"_Get them!" he pointed at the Senshi._

"_Moon Tiara Action!"_

_Zoisite paled as Laitos was literally grilled by the tiara, "Eehhh..."_

"_I guess it's time to make a hasty retreat." Zoisite remarked. "Beside, I've got the crystal anyway."_

_Then, he vanished._

"_Damn, he escaped." Sailor Moon muttered._

"_Don't worry, we'll get them sooner or later." Sailor Jupiter said._

* * *

"So, Rigale is one of the Shadow Youma." Fuji pondered amusedly.

"Yup." Ami nodded.

"What I want to know is _why_ they keep showing up." Minako replied. "It isn't as if they any stronger than before."

The girls nodded in agreement.

"Just hope there aren't any more of them." Rei remarked.

"Don't get your hopes too high." Ami cautioned.

Ami was right about that, for the 'Gale' clan was the decoy Pharaoh90 sent before he entered Earth to claim the Ginzuishou for itself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Short explanation chapter. A couple more 'Gale' chapters before the Death Busters arc, so stay tuned. 


	20. The 'Gale' Invasion, Part One

SailorStar9: As I've said before, this is the first 'Gale' chapter before the Death Busters come in. And as I promised, Sailor Saturn makes an early appearance. So read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 19: The 'Gale' Invasion, Part One

* * *

A few days later... 

Usagi was having a great time with Mamoru. They had dinner at a restaurant, and now they were both walking through the park. The moonlight falling over the lake made it look oddly beautiful.

"Finally, I found you!" A high-pitched voice said from behind them.

The couple turned around and saw a creature standing there, a creature they thought they would never see again. A green, six-feet-tall mantis-like creature was staring, or rather glaring, at them.

"What the... I thought we'd beat this one before." Usagi noted.

"I am Wigale, and I'm here to avenge my siblings!" The creature shouted.

"I thought all the youma were dead." The blond muttered.

"Who said we were youma?" Wigale snapped. "My two brothers were working for Beryl, but I am not in any army."

"I see you are quite a talkative villain." Mamoru noted amusedly.

"Now I shall pay you back for killing my siblings." The mantis said and his scythe-like arms started glowing.

"Mars Burning Soul!:

"Yikes!" Wigale leapt aside, barely missing a massive fire beam. "I see your friends are here too. Good."

"Geez, not another mantis." Twilight Mercury bemoaned.

"I AM WIGALE!" The creature said.

"Gee, they are a plague, ain't them?" Twilight Jupiter muttered. Mamoru and Usagi had used the distraction to run from the scene.

"Let's finish this guy fast. It's not like one of them would be any trouble with our actual power level." Mars Kaman noted.

Mercury Kaman looked at his scanner and shook his head, "Sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but this guy's even stronger than Moon."

"That's great and all, but we're a lot, and he's only one." Sailor Venus noted.

"I can beat you all on my own." Wigale snapped.

"Says you." Mars Kaman snapped back and charged at the mantis sword-first. Wigale swung his scythe forwards, blocking his attack, and then swung at him with his other scythe. His attack was also blocked, though not by Mars Kaman.

"You know, I said you were stronger, but not smarter." Mercury Kaman said as he looked at the creature, one sword parrying the second scythe. "DIE!"

Wigale grinned and shot an energy blast from his eyes before Mercury Kaman's sword could hit. Both Kamans were sent rolling backwards.

"Wow, eye beams, that's a new one." Mars Kaman muttered standing up.

Wigale laughed evilly, "I am invincible!"

"Moon Tiara... Action!"

Wigale gasped as one of his scythes fell off. The small shining disc made an U turn and headed back to the mantis, but he sliced at it. Tried to, is more like it. The tiara dodged the slice then cut the creature's other arm off. It then returned to Sailor Moon's hand.

"Hi again, bug." Sailor Moon said.

"Err..." Wigale looked at Sailor Moon the same way a lamb would look at a hungry wolf.

"You know, you ruined my date, and tried to hurt me. I am the beautiful soldier Sailor Moon, and for what you did, I will punish you." Sailor Moon declared, striking a pose.

"That bug's fried." Twilight Mercury commented, shaking her head amusedly.

"Hopefully it'll be the last one of them." Sailor Venus noted.

"Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor Moon's light beam washed over Wigale, leaving nothing of it left. She grinned and then looked at her friends, "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome. It was fun to have something to do with our free time." Sailor Mars noted.

"Yeah, getting beaten the stuffing out by a giant mantis is fun. Both Mercury and Mars Kamans said sarcastically in unison.

"Isn't that what you guys do the best?" Sailor Mars commented. Everyone laughed at that.

* * *

Yet another school day at Juuban Junior High... 

"Why do we have to come to school?" Usagi muttered. "I mean, we saved the world twice already, can't we get a break?"

"I thought you didn't hate school anymore?" Ami asked.

"I don't hate it, but I don't have to like it either." Usagi muttered.

"Point taken... At least you're not late everyday." Ami noted.

"Luna gives me a rude wake-up call every morning by turning my face into a chessboard." Usagi commented.

"Go figures." Ami muttered, shaking her head.

In that moment, a black haired girl with black eyes walked into the classroom and sat in the back of the room. She was short and didn't look too friendly.

"Who is she?" Usagi asked in a low voice.

Makoto shrugged, "I've never seen her before."

The girl glared at Makoto but said nothing. She just turned and looked at the front of the classroom.

The rest of the class walked in. Minako noticed the new girl but just shrugged. Umino walked in and sat beside Naru. She looked at the new girl and whispered, "Umino-kun, do you know who she is?"

Umino nodded, "Hotaru Tomoe, her father's a scientist that works for the military. She's quite a mystery, though, otherwise I would have a lot of information about her."

"She looks scary." Usagi muttered.

"No, I _am_ scary." Hotaru said from behind her. Usagi jumped.

"Hey, how did you do that?" Makoto asked amusedly.

"Trade secret." Hotaru said in a monotone.

Then, she gave the group a cold stare, "Mysteries are sometimes deadly." With that, she walked away.

"Okay, I correct myself. She doesn't look scary." Usagi muttered. "She _is_ scary."

* * *

A swarm of small objects was traveling at high speed through the outer space. An observer with a good enough telescope would be able to see they were actually small spaceships. And said observer would be also able to pinpoint their destination: The Earth. Or to be exact, the small group of islands known as Japan.

* * *

Makoto was walking towards Crown when she saw the two figures approaching the building. She swiftly dashed into the alley near it and sighed. "Why do _they_ have to turn up anyway?" 

She looked out and saw the two mantis scaring people off. "Oh, that." She muttered. "I better change for the party. Jupiter Twilight Power!"

* * *

Twilight Saturn was looking at the two creatures, and saw Jupiter transforming. "Seems like Pluto was right, she's always at the right place somehow." She frowned and a one-eyed black visor materialized covering her left eye. Some numbers were displayed on it as she looked at the creatures again "These two creatures aren't strong. Jupiter can defeat them on her own."

* * *

"Stop it right there!" 

Both mantis turned to the voice and saw Twilight Jupiter standing on top of a brick wall and glaring at them. "You know, girl, you shouldn't stand there. You could fall down." one of them noted.

"How?"

"Someone could break the wall down." the other replied, both his scythes shining with power and he sliced the wall, causing it to crumble.

Twilight Jupiter landed painfully on the ground and moaned, "That wasn't funny."

"How about this?" the first mantis asked and leapt up, both his shining scythes crossed in front of him.

Twilight Jupiter eeped and leapt out of the way, barely missing being crushed by the massive creature. "Okay, that's it, now I'll have to give you both a beating!"

"You think you can beat us, little girl?" the first mantis asked. "Maybe we should ask a few friends."

The second mantis nodded and rose his arms, summoning a few dozen Mantis Jrs.

Twilight Jupiter smirked, "Okay." then she tossed her tiara at it

One of the Mantis Jrs. looked at the incoming golden disk for a second, then his tongue shot out and it ate the tiara.

"Hey you overgrown newt, gimme that tiara back!" Twilight Jupiter shouted.

The said Mantis Jr. shrugged and spat the tiara back at Twilight Jupiter, who leapt out of the way and paled as the tiara got embedded on a wall.

The two adult mantis laughed at that.

"Okay, now I'm mad." Twilight Jupiter muttered and charged at the two adult mantis. Their army of Mantis Jrs. swarmed her.

Twilight Jupiter leapt back as one of the Mantis Jrs. disintegrated, barely missing the aftershock. One of the Mantis Jrs. used his tongue to grab her by the waist. "Hey, lemme go you stupid newt!" the Senshi snapped.

"Burning Soul!" the said Mantis Jr. was hit by a beam of fire and staggered back, dragging Twilight Jupiter along. "You okay, Jupiter?"

"I'll be okay when I get rid of this tongue-tier." Twilight Jupiter muttered. The Mantis Jr. started dragging her towards him.

Sailor Mars tried to help Twilight Jupiter, but got swarmed by the smaller critters. "Damn..." She started punching and kicking creatures away, but she was clearly outnumbered.

Twilight Jupiter was less than three meters away from the Mantis Jr., who kept dragging her closer. "You better tell your pet to let me go."

"Why should I?" the adult mantis asked.

"Because I could do this if you don't... Supreme Thunder!"

The second mantis flinched as both his partner and the Mantis Jr. got blasted back a few blocks. He then turned to Twilight Jupiter, "Well, you can beat my brother and his pet, but can you beat me?"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The second mantis crossed his scythes in front of him and sliced through the incoming attack, making it explode, then grinned, "You gotta do better than that, thundergirl."

"Saturn Death Beam!"

Twilight Jupiter gasped as the mantis before her got obliterated by the energy beam. She looked at the source of the attack and saw Twilight Saturn standing on a nearby rooftop. "Err... Thanks."

"The battle's not over yet. Go get the first bug, I'll help Sailor Mars." Twilight Saturn said in a monotone.

Twilight Jupiter nodded and dashed down the street. Twilight Saturn turned to where the crowd of creatures were fighting Sailor Mars, and saw the Senshi of Fire was clearly outnumbered. With a single leap, Twilight Saturn landed amidst the creatures, swinging her scythe around and cutting most of them in half.

"Wow... Where did you learn to use a staff like that?" Sailor Mars asked.

"My secret." Twilight Saturn said. "Leave them to me, you're in no condition to fight."

Sailor Mars nodded and stepped back. Twilight Saturn was right, she had some nasty bruises all around her body. Twilight Saturn turned to face the creatures, giving them all a cold stare.

"Death Beam!" The attack blasted the remaining creatures to dust.

"Thanks." Sailor Mars said with a smile. Twilight Saturn just nodded at her then vanished. Sailor Mars gasped at that, "She can teleport on her own? Wow..."

The first mantis came running up the street, followed by an angry-looking Twilight Jupiter. Sailor Mars watched them zoom by and grinned, "I see she's changed her tactics."

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!"

Sailor Mars blinked as the over-grown bug was vaporized by the lightning-charged punch. "Wonder if I could get to Twilight too?"

"You will" Twilight Jupiter noted with a smile. She then looked around, "Where's Saturn?"

"She... Teleported out."

"She what?"

"Teleported out. I can't believe it myself."

"Well, let's tell the others about this. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to know peace is over."

* * *

A few minutes later, Makoto and Rei were meeting the rest of the team inside Rei's Temple. "Are you serious?" Usagi asked. 

"I know it's hard to believe, but we're not lying."

"The Gales...Wish I was there." Fuji noted.

"Yep, you'd be a great help." Rei commented.

"You also said Saturn was there. Any clues on who she is?" Ami asked.

"No. She didn't talk that much, and she vanished once the fight was over." Rei said.

"Vanished?" Everyone else asked.

Rei nodded, "Yep. My guess is she can teleport on her own."

"Hmmm... Interesting." Ami said. "If I'm around next time, I could track her down and find out who she is."

Fuji nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, the first 'Gale' chapter is down. Wait for the next one. _Insert evil laugh._


	21. The 'Gale' Invasion, Part Two

SailorStar9: Figured was about time I updated. This is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing. Well, except the pairing I think.

Chapter 20: The 'Gale' Invasion, Part Two

* * *

Makoto walked into the classroom and saw all the girls were already there. She rose an eyebrow then smirked. "This ain't fun anymore... Even Usagi is always early..." 

"You think it was funny that I always came to school late and got detention?" Usagi snapped.

"Well, we all did." Makoto admitted.

"Eeehhh..."

Hotaru walked into the classroom, looked at the group and then went to sit in her place.

"Gee, she's not very talkative, is she?" Ami muttered.

"It's all an act." Usagi commented.

"You sure? She looks like she loves to scare people." Makoto noted.

"Nah, I can see through that... She's lonely, she wants to make friends but doesn't know how to..."

"If that's what you can see, you should buy glasses." Hotaru noted in her usual monotone appearing from nowhere behind Usagi and making her jump from her seat.

"How do you do that?" Ami asked.

"Some things are better left unknown..." Hotaru commented, then walked back to her place and sat down.

* * *

After school and the Senshi meeting, the girls split up. 

With their chores done, Yuichiro and Rei were given permission by Rei's grandfather to take the rest of the day off.

They were walking to the game arcade when suddenly there was a cry and people started running away from the direction they were going to. "Let me guess..." Yuichiro muttered.

"Don't guess, let's transform and kick their butts." Rei muttered.

"Yes ma'am." Yuichiro said as both walked into an alley to transform.

The two Mars Senshi walked out of the alley, only to find a group of strange creatures walking towards them.

"Oh dear... Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing..." Mars muttered as the two Senshi reached the creatures.

"If you mean four giant and green Gales breaking stuff and scaring people off, well, that's what I see too." Mars Kaman commented with a shrug.

"Never mind." Mars muttered. She then shrugged, "Let's beat them."

"Just the two of us?" Mars Kaman asked.

"Are you scared?" Mars teased.

"Never mind that..." Mars Kaman muttered and summoned his sword.

"Hey look, we came here looking for Mars, and we got a 2 for 1 discount." one of the Gales noted.

Mars looked at the creatures and shrugged, "Less talk and more action." She clasped her hands together with her two index fingers pointing outwards. A fireball would form at the tips of her index fingers and she shouted, "Fire Soul!"

The first mantis literally walked out of the way of the attack, "Gee... If you were a bit slower a snail would beat you to a marathon."

Mars blinked. "He's fast."

"No duh." Mars Kaman muttered. "Just cover me."

"What are you going to do?" Mars asked worriedly.

"Get myself beaten up, most likely." Mars Kaman muttered.

"Oh, okay." Mars said with a shrug. Mars Kaman face-faulted.

"Anyhow..." Mars Kaman leapt towards the second mantis sword-first. The insect swiftly dodged the charge and kicked Mars Kaman on his back sending him into a fashion store.

"Why you..." Mars muttered. "Fire Soul Bird!"

The second mantis was caught off-guard by the attack and knocked through a wall and into a jewelry. Mantis No. Three had used that time to climb up a wall and get right behind Mars unnoticed. He leapt down fist first and grinned.

"Firebolt!" Mars Kaman came charging out of the fashion store and sent the second mantis crashing back. Mars looked back then turned and smiled at the male Fire Senshi. Mars Kaman nodded at her. "You take care of Insect No. Three, I'll get the rest."

"But..." Mars started.

"Don't worry."

"Okay..." Mars turned to face the mantis Mars Kaman had firebolted.

The said insect stood up wincing and frowned, "Surprise attacks won't work, so I'll try plain old brute force." He charged at Mars with a speed that made it impossible for the Senshi of Fire to dodge and connected sending her crashing away.

"Mars!" Mars Kaman growled. "That's it, you're dead. Fireball!"

The first two mantis both gasped as their comrade was vaporized by the attack. The second mantis glared at the Senshi and charged at him, but Mars Kaman was faster and swung his sword around stabbing it through the insect.

"NO!" the first mantis shouted in shock as its brother vaporized.

Mantis No. Four was looking on from atop of the building, not moving. Mars Kaman saw that and decided to focus in the first insect. The overgrown newt growled and then suddenly a yellow aura surrounded him. An instant later, his body had turned golden.

"Oh shit..." Mars Kaman muttered as Sonic charged at him.

Mars woke up and shook her head to recover her senses. She then saw the now golden mantis spinning around Mars Kaman. The insect stopped as suddenly as he had started his attack and leapt away. Mars Kaman fell to his knees, bruises from several punches and kicks could be seen on his body. " Yuu..."

"So you thought you were fast..." the golden mantis muttered and prepared a second attack. He never had the chance to use it.

"MARS TWILIGHT POWER!" Mars shouted. Her body was surrounded by fire and she emerged wearing a fuku like Twilight Jupiter and Mercury, only red. She didn't waste a second before summoning her new attack. A spear-shaped flame appeared on it. "Mars Flaming Spear!" She swung the spear forwards, sending it crashing through the golden mantis' chest.

Mars Kaman saw the last mantis moving to attack Mars. He tried to move but winced and fell face first on the ground. "Rei... Watch out!" He shouted looking at the insect helplessly.

Mars looked up and tried to back away from the mantis, but she couldn't even stand up, since had used up most of her energy in her last attack. She noticed a figure atop a roof and frowned . "Is that Saturn?"

"Saturn Death Beam!"

The fourth mantis didn't even have time to turn to the voice before the attack hit and vaporized him. The insect fell to the ground and exploded. The dark-clad Senshi just looked at Mars for a second then vanished.

Mars slowly stood up and walked to Mars Kaman's side. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Sort of." Mars Kaman muttered.

* * *

Several minutes later back at the Shrine... 

"Four mantis?" Minako exclaimed.

The two Mars Senshi nodded.

"That doesn't make sense." Makoto pondered. "They usually send only one at a time."

"Either they're starting to use their brains or someone is coordinating them." Ami pointed out. "I'm betting more on the latter."

"Could be." Usagi agreed.

"Also there's Saturn's mystery..." Rei said. "She showed up, vaporized one mantis and then vanished."

"Maybe she can't fight for a long time span." Ami said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Even with our actual level, both you and I can't stay in Twilight form for a long time. Rei turned Twilight and was able to only shot one attack before running out of power."

"And Saturn doesn't look like she has a lot of endurance... I've seen her from a close distance, she's kinda pale and thin... Still, she knows how to use that scythe of hers." Rei explained.

Ami nodded, "Exactly. Maybe her Twilight level drains her faster than us, so she can only fight for a while."

"Why don't she just uses her normal attacks instead?" Usagi asked.

"We can ask her next time we see her." Ami said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Mercury, Jupiter and Mars have upgraded, the only ones left are Venus and Moon. Read and review. 


End file.
